


Chief Officer Tsuna

by CathyRin



Series: Many Verses of Tsuna [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyRin/pseuds/CathyRin
Summary: In the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department, Chief Officer Sawada Tsunayoshi is on an investigation to Italy.Investigating a dangerous drug trade route that was traced to Sicily, Tsuna had to face the past that he wished he would never have to face again: The mafia, Vongola and his exiled father.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Many Verses of Tsuna [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/442894
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It’s been a while! I hope all of you are doing okay in this pandemic. I haven't been able to write any KHR AUs recently because I was too invested in another fandom and WFH, so I’m so sorry that it took me a while to pull out new content. 
> 
> This time, It’s a KHR X Psycho-Pass AU! 
> 
> Please take note that since this is an AU, I took a lot of liberties in modifying Psycho-Pass’s timeline. Everything will be explained in time, as usual! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Going to Italy was something that forty-eight year-old Tsuna dreaded and looked forward to when he had to leave the country for field work. 

While being a high-ranking officer in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, Tsuna enjoyed the wide outdoors investigating instead of doing administrative work. He had Kyoko for the administrative workload since she currently can’t go to the field in her condition. 

As he thought that, he sighed as he received another report from Frederica about a little stray that she picked up in SEAUn. It seems that she was doing well in her own personnel recruitment when he gave her free reign to create her team as she wished. She was efficient that way, but it kept the HR bugging him once a week asking why she was taking people from other ministries and departments as her direct reports. 

Tsuna told them time and time again to mind their own business since they were submitting the proper paperwork and approvals for the transfers. 

He trusted the woman to choose the people she wants to work with and those she has complete confidence will work well with their unorthodox way of investigating. 

Sometimes Tsuna blamed himself for mentoring Frederica like that, but it was too late for regrets, and he really doesn’t regret it since she always delivers with high quality output in her cases. 

But this time, she was asking him to appeal for amnesty for a man ridden with criminal charges ever since he ran away from his owners. 

Kogami Shinya. 

The man reminded him of his own subordinate that it wasn’t even funny. He was glad this one doesn’t run on killing intent and biting people to death once he is annoyed. 

A former Inspector and Enforcer to the Public Safety Bureau, the man’s history was rocky and complicated as all latent criminals and Enforcers alike. Tsuna would sometimes be amazed by their tenacity and resolve to become hunting dogs instead of rotting in an isolation facility under therapy. 

Looking at his history, the only issue in his case was that his target for one of his investigations was a person that the System was obsessed about and protecting at all costs. Tsuna knew that much, after all, he met the System more than once and is one of the people responsible for its maintenance.

Not that anyone else needed to know that. 

It seems that the face of Sibyl this time was someone who had lost its credibility as part of the system, and per the arrangements should that happen, the brain was terminated. He remembered that the brain of Kozaburo Toma was the one the target had helped out to facilitate the Specimen Case, as he remembered from the Sibyl reports seven years ago. 

That in itself needed the arbitration of the ‘Maintenance Team’ such as himself. 

It seems Kogami Shinya will be getting an amnesty after all. 

Not wanting to keep his student waiting, Tsuna immediately took out his communication device and video called Frederica. 

_ “Tsunayoshi-sensei, that was fast.”  _ The face of Frederica in a VTOL cockpit came to his view. 

Tsuna sighed. “When you sent me the report and the papers, I knew that I didn’t need to wait until I landed to give you my response, Hanashiro.” he told her. 

The woman laughed good-naturedly.  _ “Did I go a bit too far this time?”  _

“No.” Tsuna denied. “In this case, you’re reminding me of my teenage years.” he admitted as he remembered his time as the Vongola heir. While he missed those times when he picked up different people in the mafia as his now-ex-guardians, he doesn’t regret not becoming the boss of a mafia family in Italy. 

Frederica had known how eccentric her mentor and boss is, as she also came from a different department before Tsuna took her under her wing. The man never got married, so he treated her like his own daughter, despite the less than ten years age gap they had. 

When she asked why, Tsuna would simply say that he was going to be the end, and that was it. 

_ “When you say that Tsunayoshi-sensei, I sometimes fear you will be retiring.”  _ she told him. 

Tsuna had to laugh at her statement. “Me? Retire at this age? No way. HR will have to drag my old ass out of the offices before that happens.” he told her. “Now, about that Kogami kid. Since his circumstances are a bit different from the runaways that we had when I did a small check, he can definitely have my backing on this.” he told her. 

_ “This won’t put a dent on your reputation, I bet, Sensei.”  _ Frederica replied. 

Tsuna smiled brightly, “Of course! There is no one in Japan who would even dare tarnish my reputation. I have Kyouya to do that for me.” he nodded. “Now, all of the documents are signed, sealed and will be delivered in fifteen minutes to you and the necessary offices. Don’t make me regret my decision, Hanashiro.” he added as a small warning. 

_ “Roger that.”  _ Frederica saluted before the call ended. 

Tsuna sighed. He felt like he was raising a daughter, and it was tiring in helping her get what she needed in order to operate efficiently in the ministry. 

“Excited to get back, Tsuna?” 

Tsuna turned to face his long-time friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, now a fellow colleague but still under his wing, seated at the other side of the plane with his baseball magazine in hand. 

Tsuna scoffed as he looked back out the window of their private plane. “I didn’t expect to return here at all,” he replied. “How many countries have we gone to ever since we came to work at the MFA?” 

Yamamoto hummed and pretended to count. “I’d say more than ten countries over the course of our ministry career, but this is the first time we will be going to Italy. The last time we headed there was when we were still teenagers.” 

“When we were still caught up in mafia-related issues, you mean.” Hibari Kyouya spoke up right behind them while he was typing away giving instructions to his second-in-command back in Japan. “I expect the moment we land, sniffing dogs will be about.” 

Tsuna shrugged, “It’s already been more than thirty years. I doubt they’re that caught up with the past.”

“But what if he comes after you because of everything that happened?” Hibari inquired. 

“The Vongola are not that petty to be vengeful towards a fourteen year-old teenager’s actions for more than three decades, Kyouya.” Tsuna replied. 

“I was talking about your old man.” Hibari corrected. 

Tsuna’s fist clenched at the mention of his father. Out of all things, he didn’t want to be reminded of that deadbeat father who only wanted to act like one when he felt like it, and even then, he had a shitty way of doing it. It was a good thing his mom divorced him the moment he couldn’t come back to Japan. 

The Sibyl System made sure of that. 

“What about him?” he asked. 

Yamamoto looked like he didn’t want to be involved in the conversation regarding shitty fathers, since his own father was the complete opposite, but he had to, lest a fight ensue in the middle of a flight. The AI and the rest of their staff were not going to like it. 

“Well, you can’t really help us from worrying since you were part of the team who perfected the Sibyl System and drafted our current Foreign Policy.” 

Tsuna huffed, “Just because I joined the ministry in the middle of Sibyl's R&D does not mean that the entire Foreign Policy was my doing.” he denied. 

“But it is no secret that you were in for barring any and all individuals from leaving and entering the country with potentially clouded Hues, especially the ones who were working overseas and are now deemed as ‘Abandoned Japanese’ by the public.” Hibari returned. 

Tsuna did not speak after Hibari had hit the mark. 

There was a reason why he had been hired as part of the research and development team of the Sibyl System straight out of college after all.

Out of all the people in the plane, Tsuna was the one who can accurately gauge a person’s potential as a latent criminal, and his father had fit the bill of the profile that Sibyl has in its core that are deemed as latent criminals that can be killed by a Dominator’s Lethal Eliminator mode the moment it aims. 

And in the name of developing the system in the name of stabilization during the fall of Neo Liberal Economy and the seclusion of Japan in order to save themselves from the civil wars of foreign nations around them, at the time, Tsuna was willing to do anything just to be useful in a country in dire need of reform and self-sufficiency.

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds like the old petty Me.” Tsuna sighed in defeat. “But I don’t regret drafting that policy and my input to Sibyl, that’s for sure,” he declared. “If we ever get to see them again...well. They’re not going to see the old Sawada Tsunayoshi, now are they?” 

…

Fifteen minutes. 

That was how long Tsuna’s mind knew peace after landing in Italy and being introduced to the meeting committee sent by the Italian Government.

Everything was going well, until they got to the armored cars that were supposed to bring them to the country’s law enforcement headquarters where they will meet up with their local department overseeing domestic and international organized crime. 

While being transported in the armored cars, Tsuna had gotten the foreboding that something was going to go wrong, and it got Yamamoto and Hibari on high alert. Nobody, especially his direct subordinates, doubts his intuition and his gut feeling, no matter how unreasonable it may sound at first. 

“Watch your backs. Something is going to happen soon.” Tsuna warned the two of them. 

“Something dangerous?” Yamamoto wondered. 

Tsuna shook his head. “Something that would lead us to answers right away, and probably will get us home in a month or two.” he told them. “It would be best if we cover both sides.” 

Hibari sighed. “Being reckless used to be my job, Tsunayoshi.” he told him. “This cannot even be considered as a mid-life crisis.” 

Yamamoto laughed. “It’s more of a mid-life recklessness, isn’t it?” 

“Perfectly said.” the other man replied. 

Tsuna huffed indignantly. Over the years, these two had gotten on closer terms that they usually tag-team him into submission every time he plans to do something outrageous when carrying out operations. 

“In any case, prepare for some surprises.” he warned them. 

Kyouya sighed and nodded. “And your instructions?” 

“Leave me to the wolves.” 

“Protection and contact?” Yamamoto asked. 

“Prepared, as usual.” Tsuna affirmed. 

Hibari and Yamamoto sighed in defeat. Switching on the conference call on his wristcom, Hibari connected the rest of the staff with them on the van right behind them that works directly under the Suppressing Action Department. 

“Robins. This is Skylark. The Lion sends his instructions. Prepare for Operation Skyjack.” he instructed them. 

A second later, as Tsuna expected, the comms exploded with surprised reactions. 

_ “Boss Lion?! What’s going on?”  _ one of their SAD officers wondered.  _ “Operation Skyjack right off the bat?” _

_ “Oh no not again! Remember when Boss Lion tried to do this for the first time without informing us in detail? Very stressful.” _

_ “Skylark, Swallow, please stop him!”  _

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly at them upon hearing their pleas, not missing the frown that marred Tsuna’s face at the realization that Tsuna’s operations tend to make their officers lose their minds in trying to make their boss safe. In every operation, that task tends to fail because of his impulsiveness. Had some of them not already been latent criminals in the beginning of serving under Tsuna and his team, they would have become one with just one mission with him. 

“Sorry guys, but Lion’s orders are actually sound this time. We’ll explain later.” Yamamoto assured them. 

With one statement from their calmest superiors, the Robins ceased their protests and obliged. 

“At least bring a Dominator with you.” Hibari told him as he took out the Dominator carrier drone. 

“I  _ am _ a Dominator.” Tsuna rebutted. 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” 

“Fine!” Tsuna grunted and took a Dominator out of the carrier drone. In an instant, Tsuna’s wristcom came to life as well as his lenses that glowed blue. 

**_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated._ **

**_User authentication, Chief Officer Sawada Tsunayoshi._ **

**_Affiliation: Foreign Affairs Operations Department and [******]._ **

**_Dominator usage approval confirmed._ **

**_You are a valid user._ **

**_The current enforcement mode is Non-lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the target._ **

“Happy now?” Tsuna asked them. 

“Assured is the right term.” Yamamoto told him.

…

When Sawada Tsunayoshi tells you something is wrong, then he is definitely 99.9% right. 

That was what his team had gotten used to over the years since they were assigned under the legendary Chief Officer who had never moved an inch from his seat as the head of the Operations Department. 

Many would think that the man who had held the post since he was in his late twenties had gotten into a rut or someone was withholding promotion from him, but to everyone who had gotten to know the man, he very much loved the job he is in right now. No amount of persuading from other departments or ministries could get him to budge out of the Operations Department of the Ministry of Foreign affairs, and for good reason, according to his main team, who had known him since they were teenagers. 

When asked personally about it, Tsuna’s reply would always be the same. 

_ “Someone had to keep a close eye on the foreign criminals who would dare disrupt our system. My place is here until HR drags me out on a forced retirement order within reason.”  _

To a normal person, it sounds righteous, but to someone who had known Tsuna for almost all his life, there were a lot of things laced in those words that they worry about him all the time. 

Which is why their SAD direct subordinates, the Robins, as Tsuna would like to call them, now knew how their boss works, though they still get the occasional heart attacks and early greying hairs during operations. It was simply a fact that working with Sawada Tsunayoshi is a lot of work, but once you get used to his quirks, these were just small cons in being under his lead. 

When they felt that there was an explosion followed by a skirmish outside, they immediately knew what he had predicted. 

Tsuna looked at his watch. “Ah. And it only took less than thirty minutes too.” he mumbled as he, Yamamoto and Hibari went out of the vehicle when it stopped all of a sudden, disrupted by the attackers. Getting out of the vehicle as fast as they could, Tsuna saw that the paddy wagon with his five Enforcers was opening due to the emergency situation, and they all came out, Dominators at the ready. 

“Stay on alert. We’re up against unknown attackers. Scout the perimeter and try not to get caught or shot. Apprehend those that you can.” Tsuna ordered them. 

“The main priority is Operation Skyjack. Ensure Lion is safe until then!” Yamamoto ordered as he and Hibari went separate ways. 

“Yes!” the Robins replied as they scattered to assess the situation. 

Tsuna looked at his own surroundings only to see the security detail sent by the envoy was being overwhelmed in no time, fallen officials littered the street, but to Tsuna’s amazement, there was a lack of literal bloodshed. He had seen this familiar scene before, and he was not liking what he was seeing unfold. 

Pulling out his registered gun, Tsuna immediately looked at the surrounding perimeter for any signs of what was happening, or what the attackers intended to do. He noticed that some of the brutes were targeting the center of the envoy, the car that he was just in, and they were taking out the small server for the Sibyl System’s database that was specifically made for the use of the MFA. Most of all, it was his. The contents are classified and encrypted by the best analysts in Japan, but if the people he suspects get a hand on them, it would only take their intelligence a few days to crack them. 

Cocking his gun up to the brutes, he shouted, “Drop my hardware, or I’ll shoot your brains out!” He threatened. 

The brute took out his own gun and aimed at Tsuna,  **“Who the hell are you bastard?!”**

On impulse, Tsuna decided to reply to him in Italian,  **“I own the thing you’re trying to steal, asshole!”** Tsuna said as he shot the man in the kneecaps. 

Soon enough, he collapsed to the ground and was being backed up by the rest of his troops who started aiming their guns at him. 

Tsuna took advantage of the cars that were strewn around to take cover, but it was near enough for him to hear the men in their communication devices replying to whoever is on the other line. 

**“Bastard claims the hardware is his.”**

**“Capture? Boss, are you sure?”**

**“Understood.”**

A frown marred on Tsuna’s face as he heard the reply of the brute. Someone wants him captured, and funny they should think about that. 

**“Capture the brown haired Japanese who shot Alfonso! Boss wants him alive!”**

Tsuna groaned, knowing that he needed to do this fast. Placing his wristcom near his mouth, he put out the orders they were waiting for.. “Skylark, Swallow and Robins, Operation Skyjack is beginning. You know what to do.” 

“Roger.” they all replied as they continued to battle whoever they were up against on the small battlefield of cars and guns. Tsuna knew that he had to keep moving, so he switched from car to car and shot bullets, making sure they hit one of their arms and legs for better effect to disarm and immobilize them. 

It didn’t take long for him to run out of bullets before discarding his pistol and resorted into hand-to-hand combat with the one who was ordered to capture him. 

He was impressed, in the twenty-something years in the force, their combat was pretty impressive, but that is to be expected seeing as they’re the brawn of the operation of the culprits. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do with the damages on the vehicles and the hardware, but that was nothing compared to the operation they were doing in order to get the answer they needed, and it does not matter where the answer will come from. 

The Italian Government was not going to help them anyway. 

He didn’t know which of the brutes he had to take revenge on later, but not a few moments later, he felt something prick his neck and felt himself go numb and weak. 

_ ‘Paralyzer…’ _ he thought before he collapsed. 

He didn’t feel any hard surface on his face, so he assumed that he was caught on time, because in his dimming vision, he saw the cobblestones, indicating that he was hoisted on the shoulder of his captor. 

And before he lost consciousness, he heard the screams of his subordinates and Yamamoto and Hibari cursing before he knew nothing more. 

…

When Tsuna came to, he saw darkness, and when he tried to open his eyes, his eyelids felt the fabric of the blindfold. 

Trying to assess the situation, Tsuna moved his body around to assess what has happened to him since the abduction. He found himself bound to a comfortable leather chair (thank goodness for their consideration) but his hands were bound together by metal cuffs as well as his ankles. 

Basically, he might have looked like a sitting ball-jointed doll figure. 

When he tried to lean on the chair to feel for the Dominator he kept on his back holster, as he expected, it was gone. Seems they were competent enough to do a body check and confiscate his Dominator. 

**“Ah. You’re awake.”** A young man’s voice spoke as he heard the door open and two sets of footsteps were heard. 

**“So this is the one who owns the data storage that held their intelligence.”** another young man said. 

Tsuna was on high alert at the mention of his server. Did they succeed in taking it, or did Hibari and Yamamoto secure it well enough for it not to be taken that easily?

**“Since we didn’t get the data hardware, this one is our best bet. If it’s his, he knows already what is inside it.”** the first man said. 

At that moment, Tsuna knew what he had to do. He spoke Italian.  **“What do you want from me? Where did you bring me? Who are you?”** he demanded. 

**“Whoa there, it’s us who are asking the questions, Mr. Japanese Diplomat.”** the second man told him.  **“You seem to be fluent in Italian. That’s good. It seems Uncle Hayato didn’t have to ingrain the basic Japanese language in our brains for two straight months.”**

Hayato. 

Now he was certain who they are. 

**“If you’re so intent on getting answers from me, then why don’t you take off this blindfold? I’m sure you young men still have the decency to have a proper conversation with this old man.”** he told them. 

Silence overtook the two of them for a minute, silently debating whether or not they should take off the blindfold. 

**“Well, we were raised to be proper gentlemen. It’s only right.”** the first man said with a sigh as Tsuna felt him reach out to the back of his head to remove the blindfold. 

Light invaded his eyes, making him wince as he tried to adjust his eyesight to his surroundings. Sure enough, he was in a room that screamed nothing but old money luxury. 

And when he turned his stare to the two young men, he almost did a double take. 

Tsuna felt like he was looking at a younger version of Xanxus and Dino.

_ ‘Well shit. I knew it.’ _

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirty-four Years Ago**

**Vongola Castle**

Tsuna was wondering what had gotten Byakuran to call him early in the morning to the Vongola Gardens to discuss something that he needed to tell him without any ears and flies on the walls. 

It had only been twenty-four hours since his formal denouncement of the title of Vongola Decimo, and for him to do that, he and his guardians had to go to Italy personally to make the procedures official enough so that Xanxus will have legitimate claim to the title. While he will not be able to wield the rings as much as he did after they reverted back in their sealed forms, Xanxus and the rest of the Varia will possess it to prove their claim to the titles the rings entailed. 

Basically, the legitimacy of Xanxus becoming a boss all depended on Tsuna whether he would accept the title or not. 

And in this case, Tsuna did not. 

What would a fourteen year-old do with a title that placed a lot of burdens that is too early for him to carry? 

Even Dino had to wait until he was in his twenties to even be formally recognized as the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. At his age right now, Reborn should have still been training him. While it was a shock to him that Timoteo had decided to offer him the title earlier than expected, he had never heard of Reborn protesting or voicing his protest, probably because technically, he has no right to. His job was to teach, not try to question the decisions of the most powerful mafia boss in the country--the world even. 

So now, after a week of preparations, Tsuna would be sent home together with his guardians, except for Gokudera, Lambo, Mukuro and Chrome who chose to stay in Italy for their own reasons. 

Gokudera decided to go back home to support his sister who is the next boss of their own family, and Mukuro and Chrome have chosen to travel the world with their gang, provided they don’t cause any more mischief that would have them all end up back in Vindice in five seconds flat. Lambo, well, it turned out that the Bovino boss had been hiding the fact from Lambo’s father that he was chosen as the thunder guardian, and as soon as he found out that it will never happen in the future, he was glad, but decided to keep an eye on his son in Italy and as far away from the Bovino boss as possible in order to give his only son a quiet life. 

That left Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and him to go back to Japan and to continue on with their lives as normal Japanese teenagers. 

Today was the day of their flight, but first, Tsuna had to see what Byakuran wanted to tell him without anyone interfering. 

Going through the hedge maze of the Vongola Garden was a piece of cake to Tsuna, trusting his intuition more than he had before, and it immediately led him to the central garden, where Byakuran sat on one of the benches, clearly in deep thought. 

When he noticed his presence, Tsuna expected him to brandish that foxy smile, but all Byakuran had to offer him was a small sympathetic one that got Tsuna wondering why he was making that face. 

“You wanted to see me, Byakuran?” Tsuna inquired. 

Byakuran nodded. “Sorry to call you out this early, Tsunayoshi-kun, but this cannot wait any longer.” 

Tsuna sat beside him on the bench as both looked over the flower garden that the Vongola gardener had tended to beautifully. 

“From the way you looked before you saw me and when you did, I expected you to give me something heavy.” Tsuna admitted to him. “Another trouble with the mafia, perhaps?” 

Byakuran chuckled. “I wish it was that. I really do.” he told him. “But instead, I had to give you a warning of sorts.” when Tsuna looked at him, asking him to elaborate, he cooperated. “Tsunayoshi-kun...do you ever believe in the theory that, if you got rid of a very important phenomenon in the future, another one will take its place to fill the void?” he asked him. 

Tsuna sighed at the question. “Time. It had always been messing with this family for generations that I’m not even surprised anymore.” he replied. “But...well, I never thought of that before. Do you mean that ten years later, instead of you taking over the world, someone else will?” 

“Maybe, probably. It can be a person, a group, or another phenomenon entirely.” Byakuran replied. “All I know is that ten years later, or the events leading up to it, is a fixed point in time that not even time travelers can stop. The world will pivot towards that great occurrence, and no one will be able to stop it like you had stopped me.” he said. 

Something worse than Byakuran taking over the world will happen in ten years. 

The very thought worried Tsuna, and it was giving him all kinds of scenarios in his head that would either end up with him dead, or the ones closest to him. Thinking about it made his stomach lurch. If his precious people get hurt again because of him, Tsuna couldn’t really see him forgiving himself if he makes even a single mistake from then on.

“Why are you telling me this now, Byakuran?” Tsuna wondered. 

Byakuran looked down on his lap while he twiddled his thumbs, trying to formulate a simple reply. “Because no matter how powerful you think I am in this timeline, Tsunayoshi-kun...I don’t have much time here.” he revealed. 

“W-Wha...what?” Tsuna stuttered. 

Byakuran smiled sadly and looked straight at Tsuna, “I’ve been terminally ill since I was born, Tsunayoshi-kun. I may have immense flame reserves and powers, but it’s just that. It’s not really worth it if I don’t even have the health good enough to maintain it, or use it with my everyday life.” he answered. “Hyper Dying Will Flames of the Sky...the flames that only live because I wanted to accomplish something the closer I am to Death’s door…” he then looked at the rising sun, “And now I did. There’s no need for me to continue living now that I have accomplished all that I needed to do.” 

“But..!” 

“Don’t fight me on this, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Byakuran interjected before he could even utter a sentence. “I know myself better than anyone else. Even my Funeral Wreaths are aware, and they had accepted that I didn’t have much long to live. As my friend, I want you to know that I don’t regret anything that I have done in my life.” he told him. 

Tsuna knew that there was no fighting it. The sheer determination and acceptance that Byakuran is projecting in his eyes is enough for him to give up arguing with him, to convince him to find ways for him to have more time in the world where he knows that somewhere, there are people who value him as a person. 

But Byakuran already knew that, and he also knew that it was inevitable, that he was only going to make himself suffer if he resists. He had known that since he was young. 

“The mere fact that I can warn you one last time is enough for me.” Byakuran told him. “And I wish that you will take my words to heart and prepare yourself for what is to come.” 

Tsuna tried to hold back his emotions and his tears. “This is just not fair. Why do you have to take punishment for something that you will no longer be able to do…?” he wondered out loud. 

Byakuran only smiled sadly. “I asked God that too, many times, when I learned what happened. But there's no answer, and it's always been like this. I learned to accept it.” 

The other teen sighed, calming his emotions down. Just when he had just gotten along with the Byakuran of his timeline, it was only temporary. Like everything he had gained being involved in the mafia. 

In less than forty-eight hours, he will become a normal Japanese citizen, as Tsuna had wanted. 

But the cost for this freedom, at least for Tsuna, is too much. For he will lose contact with a lot of the friends he had made, some he would not get to see personally but speak to often in other means, but for Byakuran, this might be the last time. 

And to top it all off, it was used for him to be given a warning, a foreboding of what is to come in the future now unknown to them once again. 

Smiling back at Byakuran, he joked, “You really had to give me a going away gift that will haunt me for the rest of my life, huh?” 

The other teen blinked and chuckled in response. “It might be valuable to you in the near future. All I can tell you is to be you and do what you can to contribute to society as much as possible in order to keep everyone safe.” 

Tsuna stood up from his seat and held out his hand, “I’ll hold you onto that.” he told him. “I promise that I will take your words to heart.” 

Byakuran took the hand he held out, and replied. “That’s all the assurance I need to know.”

If only Tsuna knew that things would drastically change too soon, he would have braced himself much earlier. 

Not a month after their conversation, Byakuran peacefully passed away in his sleep. 

Two years later, the Great Depression hit Japan, and the Neo-Liberal Society went on the brink of collapse. 

Two years after, Japan ordered an immediate seclusion in order to recover from the fall of the economy, and to protect its citizens from further external danger and strife. 

And ten years after their talk, Tsuna, at the age of twenty-four, became one of the pioneers who completed and activated the Sibyl System for the first time. 

...

**Present Time**

Tsuna would like to think that he had bad luck in Italy. That was why he had been avoiding stepping into the country unless it was necessary. He knew that once he stepped back into the grounds of his ancestor’s motherland, he was not going to come out of it without encountering his past. 

And now, two of them were staring at him. 

**“You two are awfully younger than I expected.”** Tsuna commented upon seeing the two of them. 

The first young man looked a lot like Xanxus, but it was noticeable that whoever Xanxus married, they had softer features, which contributed to the boy’s much softer eyes, and the red eyes that he expected were replaced by grey eyes. He wondered if this was what Xanxus would have looked like without his scars. 

He must have found someone who resembled Squalo. Unless…

He then glanced at the Dino lookalike. The boy had the Cavallone blond hair, but his eyes were green and not brown. Like Xanxus’ son, he had softer features contributed by the young man’s mother. 

Going by their appearances, they’re in the middle of their twenties, which would mean…

**“We may be young, Signor, but we managed to capture an experienced man like you.”** the Xanxus look alike said.  **“Looks like you’re getting on in years.”**

He’s Xanxus’ kid alright. He had the mind of pulling his ear for the rudeness just like what he does to the newly minted graduates he had to train. 

As if sensing that Tsuna found him disrespectful, the Dino lookalike nudged him hard,  **“Hey. You’re being too rude.”**

**“It’s true though. The man may have worked in the government as a diplomat, but he’s not that skilled in not getting caught as a hostage.”**

He didn’t mean to spill it, but the moment he opened his mouth, the words kept spouting out.  **“You lack manners. You’re just like your father.”** Tsuna said with a disappointed frown, shocking the two.  **“But you’re not too much like him, thank goodness. At least you don’t call people trash from the get-go.”**

His statement froze the two in shock, wondering how someone like him from a foreign country known to have isolated itself from the outside world knew one of their parents. 

**“How...how the hell do you know my father?!”**

**“Short-tempered and foul-mouthed just like him. I would have thought Squalo might have interfered in your lessons in manners, seeing as your father had to go through the same when he first became the boss.”** Tsuan replied. 

**“What the fuck?! How do you know both of my parents?!”** the Xanxus lookalike demanded as he took out the gun on his holster and aimed at him. Tsuna just stared at him passively, as if daring him to pull the trigger. 

Though his statement did have Tsuna reeling in. _‘Both of his parents…? Then that means Verde...oh lord.’_ Tsuna thought. 

**“Timoteo calm down.”**

_ ‘Timoteo? Xanxus, seriously?’  _ Tsuna thought fondly. Even if he showed indifference towards the old man, it was evident that Xanxus still loves his father enough for him to name his son after him. 

**“Why should I Gino? This bastard bit more than he could chew when it comes to our business.”**

**“I don’t think it’s none of my business, really. After all, you kidnapped me on your own volition.”** Tsuna returned, clearly amused in riling up the teenage Xanxus. 

The other young man, Gino, looked at Tsuna, a bit concerned and cautious.  **“Signor. How do you know his parents?”** He dared ask. 

Tsuna leaned back on the comfortable chair and sighed.  **“Like you said, I’m an old man. I tend to know a lot of things more than you could ever know in your age.”** he told him.  **“But even then, there is still a lot that I do not know, including what has become of this side of the mafia in general.”**

There was no need to beat around the bush. He needed to inform the kids that he meant no harm depending on the situation, but if he revealed himself as the former Vongola heir that easily, they would most likely not believe him, or they wouldn’t know him at all. Knowing them, they wouldn’t talk about someone who had already left the mafia world. They have to realize it themselves. 

Timoteo scoffed but took away his gun anyway. Fishing out his phone, he dialed a number and put in on speaker. In two rings, it was answered. 

**“Did you break the man already?”** An older man’s voice lazily asked Timoteo. 

**“Lambo. Get your ass out here and tell me if you know a man in his forties that’s Japanese.”**

Tsuna sighed. Lambo. He hadn’t seen the child since his father took him away, but it seems that even in adulthood, the cow child would still end up tangled in the affairs of the Vongola. And this time, he’s the minder of the young Timoteo. 

**“That’s no way to speak to your minders, brat. I’m your goddamn intel, not your servant.”** And it seems that he might have adapted a foul mouth as well growing up. He didn’t know who to blame at the moment, but his money would be on Gokudera. 

**“Just answer my question.”** Timoteo snapped. 

Lambo, as if bored and annoyed that he was being asked the question, answered the boy anyway instead of hanging up.  **“We know a lot of Japanese people since thirty years ago. Even then, I doubt they would be a Japanese Diplomat.”**

**“Well apparently this one does. He knows my fathers well enough.”** Timoteo told him. 

**“Is he scary and threatening to bite you to death?”** Lambo asked, obviously quite afraid that they caught Hibari instead. Tsuna had to stop himself from laughing at the fact that someone would ever dare to abduct Hibari. 

Gino was the one who answered him.  **“No. He has brown hair with some graying sections in his sideburns.”**

**_*CLICK*_ **

**“What the fuck? He hung up on me!”** Timoteo growled at the phone. 

Gino held his wrist when he attempted to smash his phone.  **“Whoa there. That’s the third one this week. Gianini will be mad at you again for breaking this.”**

He really does act like Xanxus in his younger days, Tsuna was starting to reminisce on the day when he would run away in fear when he encountered Xanxus or any of the members of the Varia in general. 

In hindsight, his teenage fear of the Varia made him go through training as one of the manpowers of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs during training. No one was worse or scarier than the Varia during his teenage years, and it made him braver when facing assholes and bastards alike during his tenure as the Chief Officer, and even before. 

**“If my guess is correct, he must be on his way here.”** Gino said.  **“I mean, he’s only on the other side of the hall.”**

As soon as he said that, Tsuna heard faint running footsteps headed towards the room. 

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Tsuna straightened up, ready to face the music. 

When the door slammed open, Tsuna marveled at the view of an older Lambo, much older than the one he had seen when the Ten Year Bazooka was used, and a very much older Fuuta in his tail. 

The room was silent for five seconds before Tsuna simply smiled at them, his affection of thirty-four years ago never dwindling at the little ones he once considered his family. 

“It’s been a while, Lambo, Fuuta.” 

…

**Anti-Mafia Investigation Directorate Headquarters**

**“There is no need for you to butt into our business. What I want you to do is to find a way to know who abducted Chief Sawada.”** Hibari declared in the meeting room with the Chief of the Anti-Mafia Investigation team.  **“Should this come out to the press, you will have the entirety of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to deal with.”** he threatened. 

**“With all due respect, Signor Hibari, my staff are more than capable and eager in retrieving Signor Sawada for you with discretion, not just find out who had done it.”** the Chief promised with a puff on his chest, showing either his confidence, or arrogance. 

Hibari and Yamamoto were seeing it as the latter. 

And they hated it. 

Retrieving Tsuna would kill the purpose of Skyjack, but they didn’t need to know that. All they had to do was to play their part as diplomats investigating the drug ring, and leave Tsuna the rest of the tasks, which can only be done if he was on the other side.

**“We will take your word for it if you will bring back Chief Sawada safe and unscathed, or you will have the entirety of Japan and Sibyl to deal with.”** Hibari said callously and left the meeting room on his way to brief the Robins on what to do next. 

Yamamoto, as usual, had to fan the flames. He flashed his ever refreshing and slightly apologetic smile,  **“You will have to excuse Hibari, Chief Rizzio. Chief Sawada has had a history of close calls when it comes to his abduction issues when we were just newly minted operatives.”**

**“No harm done. But...is he always like that?”** Chief Rizzio asked, rather intimidated by a man a few years his junior. 

**“You’d be surprised to learn that he has mellowed out since our teenage years.”** Yamamoto joked.  **“Well, I will have to talk to him and the Robins about our next order of business aside from getting Chief Sawada back. If you could, send us the necessary information that we need to track the abductors.”**

**“We will do as you request, Signor Yamamoto. Again, we do apologize for our unpreparedness in this attack…”** the old man tried to apologize. 

Yamamoto shook his head in assurance,  **“Worry not, we will definitely get to the bottom of this and get him back. I won’t put the blame on anyone yet until our Chief is back.”** he bid and left the room as well, following Hibari to the meeting room where they left the Robins waiting for their next orders. 

Even after all these years, Hibari was as volatile as a head of a Disciplinary Committee who would bite any rule breaker to death. Though being an adult had mellowed out his bloodlust, he couldn’t deny that his obedience and maintenance of the rules was one of the reasons why he was the first Chief of the Public Safety Bureau before Tsuna poached him to be by his team at the MFA a few years later. 

Sometimes Yamamoto would wonder what Tsuna had offered him in exchange for being transferred, but he really couldn’t say that he did his own transfer just because of their friendship either. 

After their brief stint in the mafia world and their permanent return to Japan, Yamamoto was one of the families that were hit hard in the earlier days of the Great Depression, his father and him having fallen on hard times and the restaurant wasn't doing that well. Yamamoto had to consider his aging dad, so he chose to apply for part-time jobs while in high school in order to pay for his own expenses, not wanting to be a burden to his father. 

While his father didn’t want him straining himself and giving up on his dream as a baseball athlete, both of them knew that his childhood dream is impossible to bear given their situation. But for now, Yamamoto had to save for college and for his personal living expenses while his father takes it easy and to just take care of himself for now. 

Everything would not have been possible had it been for his job at a sports supply store that is located near their house and school. 

The hours were long, but he was earning enough for his daily expenses and he would sometimes have some spare savings to pay for some of their utilities. Like his mother had taught him before she passed, he must always be optimistic and look at the bright side of things. 

She was right. Had he not taken a part-time job, he would not have learned about growing up and taking into account that there are other things that are more valuable than his childhood dream, and for him to live in the present and press on, knowing that better days will be coming to him. 

Upon graduating high school, Yamamoto planned on looking for a more permanent job, had it not been for his dad who had all but forced him to go to college, stating that his mother and him had saved up since they were married in order for his son to have enough funds to go to college with any course of his choosing. Yamamoto had to compromise that his living expenses would be shouldered by his paycheck, even though the sushi restaurant was slowly going back to the way it was before the depression. 

He soon went on to Waseda University under the Sports Science department, and had graduated with flying colors. Since they were all vying to get employment in private sectors, Yamamoto had chosen to take the Aptitude Test and was highly recommended to the Ministry of Education under the Japan Sports Agency. 

There, he was reunited with Ryohei who chose the same path after quitting boxing and had simply donned it as a hobby. It seems that everyone in his middle school friends had grown up and found something more mature to do, especially after being hit by what they would soon call the Neo-Liberal Society downfall. 

Two years in, he was in the middle of a ministry banquet when he had stumbled upon Tsuna, after all these years. They had all lost touch after high school and went their separate ways. Six years had passed since he saw his former ‘boss’ and friend, and from the look of things, Tsuna was the one who had a very drastic change compared to the rest of them. 

The former Tsuna would be the slightly cowardly klutz, and that didn’t change at all even after they left the mafia. Though in high school, Tsuna had seemed to pay more attention to his education rather than wishing he wouldn’t flunk it as a promise to his mom. 

The Tsuna that he and Ryohei had met at the banquet was different. He was more mature and very much knowledgeable in all things politics, especially on the international side. 

When they talked again, after so many years, Tsuna was still the bright sky that they knew, but they all knew that Tsuna had been roughed up by life, like the rest of them. 

Later on after the party, he was interrogated by his co-workers on how he knew ‘Chief Sawada’ of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. 

Yamamoto knew it was rude, but he had learned of what Tsuna had been up to from his older co-workers. 

It seems that it has only been less than a year since Tsuna was named as the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operation Department’s Chief Officer, the branch of the ministry that does the legwork on international relations. So far, he had been spectacular in his work and had just returned from Russia the week before. 

But before that, Tsuna was one of the people who had completed and activated the Sibyl System, their current law enforcement organization who cooperates with the government for crime management. 

Rumors were, after the completion of the Sibyl System and its activation, the rest of the R&D team were each given a boon that they can use from the government. Some asked for an early retirement and a handsome pension, others preferred to stay working on their new research and technology venture. Tsuna, who joined the R&D when he was eighteen, was one of the few who decided to still work for the government, and Tsuna had chosen to become the head of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs' Operations Department and had become one of the underwriters of the Sibyl Foreign Policy. 

When asked why he chose to be in the MFA, Tsuna reasoned that Sibyl already has Japan covered, now it was his task to do the things they can't touch. International relations. 

A righteous task for anyone who would look at it, but Yamamoto knew that Tsuna was being cautious about the secrets of the Sibyl System being found out by foreign countries. While the AI itself proved to be smart, cautious and at certain times empathetic, there are still some people who would do anything to corrupt, destroy or control it for their own benefits, and Tsuna is watching the other nations with the eyes of a hawk. 

While none of them knew what Tsuna had gone through during his R&D years, not even Hibari, they all knew deep down that he was still the old Tsuna, albeit a little bit more spartan-like when it comes to training newbies, somehow a side effect of being Reborn’s student. 

He was also an avid workaholic, making him a regular in the office infirmary and sometimes, the nearest hospital. 

Being a single man with enough money to live comfortably without working another day in his life, there were a lot of women and men vying for his attention, but Tsuna had turned them all down, choosing to be an old bachelor. 

They all had a hunch as to why he chose that path. 

Signing in frustration, Yamamoto ran his hands through his hair, a habit of his when things were getting too stressful for the day, which is usually caused by unnecessary overtime or plans getting awry, or simply because it was caused by his boss. 

Knowing that he was now in the hands of the mafia, predictably in the hands of the big-shots, he would love to be a fly on the wall to see their reactions on how Tsuna had grown.

Just another typical day at work. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all~! Sorry for being inactive, real life is tedious, and I barely have enough breathing time to just sit down and work on my WIPs in the fandoms I posted a new story in this year. 
> 
> I hope you all like the new chapter and got you intrigued~!
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> -Cathy Rin


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unknown Location**

**“He was WHAT?!”** The shocked reactions of both Timoteo and Gino rang in the room as Lambo explained who Tsuna was, while Fuuta was setting the said captured man free from some of his overly restrictive binds (Timoteo does not hold back on his restraint choices). Former heir or not, he was still a captured man who is on the opposite side of the mafia. 

Lambo ran his hands through his curly hair, **“We all agreed after he relinquished his rights to Xanxus, we would not speak of him unless it was necessary.”**

 **“Yes, because the embarrassment of having acquired his current title because of a fourteen year-old was too much for him to bear if he ever openly talked about me.”** Tsuna snipped with a small huff as he breathed with a sigh of relief as he regained some motion of his limbs that the prison-worthy binds had restricted him minutes before. He then looked at the boys, **“Where’s my wristcom and my Dominator?”** he asked. 

Gino sighed and fished out his wristcom from his pocket and gave it to the elder. **“Here’s your wristcom, but don’t try communicating from the outside. We’ve jammed outsider communication.”** he explained. **“As for your...gun, Gianini took it.”**

 **“** **_What?_ ** **”** The pissed off look on Tsuna instantly frightened the two younger men, but they reined it in, not wanting to lose composure. **"He better not be dissecting that thing or else…”**

During Tsuna’s time in the Sibyl R&D, not only did they work on the development of Sibyl itself, but also the hardwares and softwares that would be her medium in carrying out her duties as the main law enforcement organization. The Dominator was his and his colleagues’ favorite development. Which was why Tsuna knew every nook and cranny of the Dominator, add to that, he was allowed to modify it for his own use. Mainly the failsafe trap that he had set up in case it gets stolen overseas. 

**“What could a gun like that do to Gianini?”** Fuuta asked. 

**“Kill him.”** Tsuna said flippantly. **“The Dominator has a failsafe for those who would even think of replicating our hard work.”**

 **“What would that be?”** Lambo dared ask.

 **“Normally they will just restrict access and if it’s prodded, it will self-destruct and corrupt all useful data, but the one on mine...it’s set to kill an unauthorized user who tries to activate it and is holding it.”** Tsuna replied as he opened his wristcom, and his interface popped up a lot of windows and notifications with a ‘OFFLINE’ sign. True enough, the signal was jammed from the outside, but thankfully, he could still navigate through his system to detect where his Dominator was located. **“And he’s two floors down, I see.”** Tsuna said as he swiped different windows on his wristcom in order to try to at least prevent the activation of the personalized failsafe. 

As he scrolled through the wristcom freely with his loose but still cuffed hands, the others looked at him as he moved his hand through the Japanese tech. 

Gino then turned to Timoteo. **“You might want to warn Gianini and give him a call. Your sister is with him.”**

 **“Sorella can take care of herself.”** Timoteo told him with a shrug. 

Tsuna, too engrossed in connecting with his Dominator, decided to be devious and decided to mess with them, **“You better show me where Gianini is or your sister will go down with him if my Dominator activates the Lethal Eliminator by default.”** he said as he mischievously played a video of how the Lethal Eliminator worked in the line of duty. It was the video of his most recent kill a week ago while he was in another country when they traced the drug trade route to Italy. 

He watched in silent satisfaction as their faces turned a bit green when they saw how the target’s body started to swell severely before exploding in a spray of blood with fragments of the corpse in two seconds flat. 

When he exited the video, he merely raised a brow, silently asking them whether or not he was going to be guided to Gianini or suffer the consequences of tripping his failsafe for meddling. 

“Tsuna-nii...this kind of weapon…” Fuuta instinctively switched to Japanese. 

“A baby of ours in the R&D, and does the job efficiently.” Tsuna replied in the same language. “Now then, where is Gianini?”

…

When Lambo and Fuuta had seen Tsuna after three decades, they didn’t know how to greet him or to perceive the fact that he was right there in front of them, when they were led to believe as children that they were not going to be able to see Tsuna again because of the Second Seclusion of Japan. Not even Iemitsu, after his one-sided divorce, was able to return to Japan or get any updates on how his ex-wife and his son were doing for the past three decades. 

It was as if Tsuna was a once in a lifetime encounter of their childhood. 

So when they saw him again after being captured by Timoteo and Gino, the first thing they noticed was that Tsuna was tougher, not just because of his age, but also because his eyes tell a lot of things that they had seen in Reborn all their lives. 

Tsuna had led the life of a glorified government hitman. 

How he came to that fate, they would never imagine or guess in their lives, but to see Tsuna smiling at them as if it had only been yesterday since they last saw each other was proof enough that Tsuna didn’t completely change. 

Except for him being a tad bit sadistic laced with deviousness. 

He knew that the Dominator, as he called it, was dangerous, and they were giving them a visual warning of what will likely happen if it was tampered with. 

And so, they had no choice but to lead him to Gianini’s lab to prevent any accidental killing. They didnt know if Tsuna was bluffing or not, but it was better safe than sorry, but as a precaution, as he is a hostage, his hands still needed to be restrained with a pair of Verde-grade handcuffs that would also prevent any Dying Will Flame emissions. Since Tsuna was pretty powerful in that respect, they couldn’t take any chances. A lot had happened for the past three decades, so who knows if Tsuna was there to kill them all for the sake of his job. 

Tsuna seemed to be a bit chipper when he looked at Timoteo and Gino. 

As expected, Timoteo was the cautious one while Gino was the carefree sociable one in the two childhood friends. 

Lambo was initially worried that the influence would be the other way, but it seems that Gino got his sunny disposition from his father and had achieved the level of ‘tolerable’ in the circle of friends of Xanxus’ children. 

That in itself is a feat. Xanxus has three children in total, the eldest being the heir apparent, his only daughter, Timoteo is the youngest child and the middle child.

“Oh? So you really are Dino-san’s son.” Lambo heard Tsuna say in Japanese as he smiled at Gino. “You really do look a lot like him. Do you have a tattoo?” 

“Ah...no, not really. I don’t do tattoos like my father.” Gino said while raising his hands. “Many assume that I will be like him, but I beg to differ.” he told him. 

Tsuna nodded in approval. “There is no need to live in your dad’s shadow. You need to be your own man in order to find your strengths and use it properly. I always tell that to my trainees. They aim too much to be like me or one of my team members that they burn themselves out too much or their hues get clouded with frustration…” 

“Hues?” Gino wondered. 

Tsuna sighed, “It’s how we check their mental health. It’s their stress level. If it gets too clouded, it could affect their Psycho-Pass and may need treatment in order to integrate into society again.” 

For Gino, this was the first time he was hearing about the technological developments of Japan that has been kept a secret from the eyes of foreigners. The workings of the Sibyl was usually kept under lock and key, but since Tsuna had said that he was a part of the R&D of their modern tech, he was learning a lot even with Tsuna glossing over the details. 

“What happens when they don’t recover then?” Timoteo inquired with a gruff voice, obviously still miffed at the fact that Tsuna mentioned that if Gianini or his sister ever touches or tampers with the man’s weapon, they would be hit with something that could kill them in a second. While the children of Xanxus looked hostile even to each other, there was no mistake in the fact that the two were always watching each other’s backs. 

Tsuna noticeably turned a bit grim, which was also noticed by Fuuta. “Well, the clouding of hues will affect your Crime Coefficient, or the likelihood of you committing a crime. In Sibyl, prevention is better than cure, and in that respect, if their coefficient reaches a certain number...they become latent criminals and are sent to solitary confinement until they lower.” he told them. “And no, the likeness of them coming back in society depends on how bad it got.” he said with a sigh. “Are we there yet? I remember this place being a bit smaller.” 

Fuuta chuckled at the statement, “Well, this has been renovated a couple of times in the last three decades, Tsuna-nii. But we’re here.” he told him as they stopped at a pair of metal doors. Fuuta tapped in the code and they slid open, just in time for them to see Gianini with a woman in her late twenties with tanned skin and long dark hair sitting at the other end of the table where Tsuna spotted his Dominator and Gianini going through its first line of defense: formal warnings. 

**_System Authentication. Unauthorized user detected._ **

Tsuna sighed. It seems that when his wristcom was rebooted, so did the mini-AI of his modified Dominator. 

**_You are not qualified to wield the device. Do not attempt to try again and fuck off._ **To Tsuna, it seems like Irie had instilled some of his irritated personality when he is being bothered after a hard day at work. He finds this very amusing as he watched Gianini communicate with the Dominator he held in his hands. 

“Authentication override request.” he tried saying from the manual that he was reading. 

It seems that someone had gotten a hold of the basic voice commands of the standard Dominator. 

**_Override denied. User unauthorized. Unhand me or else. Consider this a first warning._ **

Fuuta saw Tsuna shake a bit, trying to hold his laughter at the scene. “Tsuna-nii?” 

Tsuna watched in amusement as Gianini tried to say an override sentence code, but since it was his, it was not going the way it should for a standard Dominator. **_Second warning. Access denied. Refrain forced access or disciplinary measures will be dealt with._ **

The young woman, already irritated, glared at the Dominator. “Why is this thing not following your orders? It’s just a scrap of metal.” she spoke in Japanese with a low voice. “Might as well get rid of it.”

**_System Update. Enforcement Mode: Lethal Eliminator. Unhand the device this instant. Final warning._ **

Knowing that his mini-AI on the Dominator will no longer issue a warning but to just simply shoot the Lethal Eliminator, Tsuna sighed as he spoke loudly. 

“Stand down Pythia. Retract Lethal Eliminator and activate Hibernate Protocol.” he spoke as loud as he could for the mini-AI to get his command. 

It only took three seconds before the AI in the Dominator replied and retracted. 

**_Voice Recognition: Chief Sawada Tsunayoshi. Retracting Lethal Eliminator. Activating Hibernation. The Dominator will now be in dormant mode until the Authorized User issues a new command._ **

And just like that, the Dominator went back to its normal appearance and went silent. Gianini looked at Tsuna, dumbfounded that an aged up Tsunayoshi was in front of him. “Gianini-san, I told you before not to meddle in devices that can pose as dangerous when tinkered, didn’t I?” 

“Tsunayoshi-san!” Gianini exclaimed as the five of them approached the inventor and the unknown woman who is most likely Timoteo’s older sister. When Gianini saw the cuffs, however, he looked at both Lambo and Fuuta, asking for answers. 

Lambo sighed. “Turns out, he’s the hostage.” 

**“Really?”** The woman said as she approached the older man. 

If Tsuna had met her when he was a teenager, he would have deemed her as scary as Lal during his time. This young woman had an aura that demanded obedience no-nonsense, the perfect recipe for a future Vongola Undecimo. 

**“The Japanese that Timoteo had ordered to be captured instead of actually acquiring the target item. What kind of intelligence will you tell us in exchange for your survival?”** She wondered with a raised brow. 

It seems that the woman was not yet updated on the happenings for the past twenty minutes. 

**“Let me make it clear, there is nothing that you can do that will intimidate me in speaking about the classified information that our country’s intelligence unit possesses, especially not to a young woman like yourself who is not even asking why my restraints are as loose as they are.”** the way he spoke in perfect Italian clearly startled the woman, which is going according to Tsuna’s plan of being a stern old man. 

**“And he comes with a mouth. Who did you capture this time, dear brother?”** the woman asked. 

**“Ira. That’s enough.”** Fuuta warned her. **“He is not some random man that Timoteo had picked up during the scuffle. Rather, he is very familiar with everything that has been happening.”** he explained. 

The woman, Ira, raised a brow. **“And pray tell, who is this man?”**

 **“I can answer for myself, young lady.''** From the twitching of her brow, it seems that she doesn't like being called as such even though she is the heir of the Vongola presently. **“I am the one responsible for your father being the Vongola Decimo and why you are its present heir. Tsunayoshi Sawada is my name, and I am here to demand whoever managed the operation to tell me why in the world are the Vongola and Cavallone Famiglia tangled up in an** **_illegal drug ring_ ** **.”**

At that moment, Tsuna saw Ira’s scarred brow twitch, something that made him remember the same thing happens to Squalo when he is irritated by Yamamoto being all bright and happy. 

Lambo and Fuuta can feel a shiver down their spine at Tsuna’s stress of the illegal drug ring. If there was something that Tsuna detested, it was the use of drugs in order to milk money from the middle and the lower class. From the time of the Vongola Primo up until now, the family never strayed to such detestable practices. 

Weapons and intelligence trade, Tsuna could stomach, but not this. 

And he knew that he and Xanxus felt the same about the exploitation of drugs. After all, his own mother had succumbed to it to the point of selling him to Timoteo as his son. 

**“You know a lot of things about this, I see.”** Ira said as she turned her back at him to head back to her seat. **“You can thank my younger brother for that.”** she told him. 

When Tsuna looked at Timoteo, the young man denied that she was referring to him. **“No. My older brother, and who is now MIA.”** he pressed. 

**“Regardless, as planned, we need to bring him to Father.”** Ira decided with a bit more bite than before. She was not pleased with the outcome, as Tsuna could tell. 

**“You took the words right out of my mouth, young lady.”** Tsuna told them as he looked back at Lambo and Fuuta, **“How long will it take for you to transport me to the main base, and not this safehouse?”** he asked them. 

**“Probably about an hour or so.”** Lambo replied. 

**“Shall we get going then?”** Tsuna offered. 

Ira, inheriting his father’s temper, glared at Tsuna, **“Need I remind you that you are a prisoner here, Sawada. I don’t care what you have done for this family in the past, and I could care less. I call the shots in this operation.”**

 **“What operation? The one you screwed up and besmirched Vongola’s image by allowing your younger brother to have the family involved in a drug ring that most of us would frown at the thought?”** Tsun shot back. **“I have been in numerous operations around the world, and your move to attack our detail for a single data server is** **_reckless._ ** **And I believe your parents will agree with me.”**

From the looks of things, it would appear that the siblings moved without the knowledge of their parents, which was why Fuuta and Lambo were sent to bring them back, but it made them become chaperones as they reached them too late. 

**“That is enough.”** Lambo said as he scratched the back of his head, **“Ira, we’re going back to base just as your parents asked us to. This is not a matter that the Vongola and Cavallone could solve on their own. There are bigger things that are in motion, and you staying here will impede the progress.”** he explained. 

**“Fine.”** With a growl of defeat, Ira stormed out of the room, her storm and sky flames attempting to get out of her palms. It seems that she indeed inherited all of Xanxus’ abilities. 

Tsuna turned back to Lambo and the others, “Care to explain what happened in detail?” Tsuna asked them. 

Fuuta sighed. “We’ll explain on the way.”

…

Tsuna massaged his head in frustration as he listened to Fuuta and Lambo’s explanation of everything that had happened. 

It would seem that the illegal drug trade was just the tip of the iceberg. Ten years ago, there was a big uproar in the upper echelons of powerful families whose second-born children had staged coups against their families to take over the famiglias they were born in, starting with the staged and attempted murders of the first children. 

It came to a point that everything started in an exclusive private school for well-off families, entangling the children of conglomerates and government officials in its wake. In order to gather the funds needed for their individual coups, they had to smuggle a lot of things ranging from bootlegged products, until they came across a son of a pharmaceutical giant whose father used to work for the Japanese government until he was exiled because of a scandal regarding drugs that accelerates Eustress Deficiency, a neurological illness that Sibyl is yet to acknowledge. An urban legend to the public, an ongoing problem for Sibyl to solve. 

Tsuna remembered this case since he was the one who pointed a Dominator in Lethal Eliminator mode on the father a year prior to their exile when he was escaping through South Korea. 

Tsuna is completely aware that their brainchild is far from perfect, as it is a self-developing system, but he had to admit that the Sibyl does have its own consciousness that they can decide whether to cover up an existing medical flaw in their system or not. The logic was that they didn’t need the public alerting them of such a condition lest they cloud their own hues, so it was a double-edged sword whether or not the medical illness was publicised or not. 

Companies like that one did not make their jobs easier, however, and that was something that Tsuna would like to get rid of: the nuisances of the proper advancement and development of Sibyl.

“What happened to that group of second-borns?” Tsuna asked as soon as Fuuta was done with the story. 

Currently they were in an armored van driven by Ira, passing through a secret tunnel that would get them out of the base and blend into the normal highway, sneakily blending in with normal commuters. It was already a few miles away from the safehouse, so no one would suspect or trace that there was land that was owned by Vongola. 

Lambo was the one who answered, “They went underground and created their own group. Most of them were already graduates when we found out, and they are now in hiding but are constantly clashing with their families. It seems that they had gained some rich sponsors as they have been attacking with updated Dying Will Flames-based weapons like the box weapons.” 

“And from my own team’s investigation, it seems that the Italian government has some traitors who are part of those sponsors.” Tsuna grit his teeth. “That was the reason for our coming here after we found hints in Bolivia. A team had to lose two operatives just to get those clues.” Tsuna clenched his hands trying to rein in his rage. It always hits him hard when their department loses an operative. He was the one who had trained them since day one, and to lose those doe-eyed hopefuls during an operation when they could have found another way for them to survive...it was an occupational hazard they had to accept. 

Ira, who was listening to everything, sighed and also spoke in Japanese. “Martello was always the odd one out.” Ira told him. “Being the second son and a rain attribute...he hated it despite him being Dad’s favorite.” 

“The issue with proving if you are a Vongola or not, is it?” Tsuna asked them. 

“He’s Xanxus’ son, but because of his attribute not being sky, rumors started spreading saying that he’s just Squalo’s son and not fit to inherit.” Fuuta said. “You and I both know how vicious rumors spread, and they get nastier with every word that is added or removed.” 

Tsuna sighed. “I know how that feels…” he muttered. “So this is about him hating the fact that he believes he does not have the right to succession because he does not have the sky flames?”

“Bingo.” Lambo said. “Vongola’s rule of succession states that the boss must possess Sky Flames, and since Martello didn’t have that, he started getting resentful of Ira, mainly because she has the sky and storm. What irked him more was that…” 

Tsuna raised a brow, wondering why Lambo stopped, but when he glanced at Ira, he knew immediately what he meant. 

But for good measure, Ira filled in the gaps. “It irked him that the one who stole his right to succession was a _woman_.” 

Now Tsuna understood Ira’s initial hostility and her always inciting intimidation everywhere she went. He figured Daniella, the Vongola Ottavo, had a hard time having men accept her right to the succession as well. But this time, Ira has her father’s ability with the flames of rage, which is a combination of the Sky and Storm attributes, but a Sky nonetheless. 

Ira had everything that Martello wanted, and he wanted the position as the Vongola Undecimo most of all. 

“So everything is because of the succession rivalries of many famiglias. They created their own organization in order to overthrow the current successors. How was the progress with that though?” Tsuna wondered. 

“Some families succumbed, but most of the big ones are still holding on, finding the root of their funding. The Giegue Famiglia is also lending us a hand, but it would take a while to get the intel that we need.” Gino said. 

“We need to hurry then, because I have a lot to discuss with your fathers.” Tsuna decided with a grumble. 

Just then, Ira’s phone started ringing and she answered the phone and put it on speaker. **“I’m driving, what’s up?”**

 **_“What’s up? We’re fucking getting attacked, that’s what!”_ ** A man’s angry voice growled as they heard carnage in the background. 

**“What’s going on?”** Ira asked. 

**_“We were on our way back to base with Violetta and the rest when Martello’s minions popped up and started sicking their box weapons like the Giegue squad on a killing spree!”_ **

**“We’re on our way. Hold on until we get there, Taka.”** Ira assured him, and Tsuna noticed that she was trying to be calm for the sake of Taka who was on the other line.

 **_“Better hurry up, things are getting fucked up around here it’s getting annoying.”_** Taka's voice was cracking, making them conclude that he was talking to Ira while fighting.

 **“How far are you exactly from the base?”** Ira asked. 

**_“Not even close, but if this goes on, we won’t get them out before the rest of the backup comes.”_ **

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief. **“Leave it to me. We have someone who may help.”** she said while she looked at Tsuna from the rearview mirror. 

**_“Fine, hurry up!”_ **Taka said before hanging up. 

**“Fuck this…”** Ira cursed as she gripped on her steering wheel harder than necessary. 

**“Sorella, it will melt.”** Timoteo warned him. 

From the backseat, Tsuna can sense that Ira was not mad because they were being attacked, she was getting mad because her subordinates were getting attacked and she might not get there in time to save them. Her irritation might have been directed at her rogue younger brother, and Tsuna could tell that she would not hesitate to kill him if worse comes to worse.

Tsuna was an only child, so he never really worried about any sibling rivalry, but if it was something similar as the Ring Conflict during his teenage years, he was thankful for the fact that he never had any younger or older siblings. 

**“It may be so sudden to ask you of this, Signor Sawada, but if my fathers are right about your prowess and the fact that you are powerful enough from the way you look, I would ask you if you would lend a hand in subduing whatever my brother had brought Taka.”** Ira requested, her eyes never leaving the road. 

Tsuna looked into Ira’s eyes from the mirror and there was worry in it. Worried that Tsuna would say no to a request to save some people from his former famiglia. 

But refusing was never on Tsuna’s mind. 

His former famiglia or not, he would not hesitate to lend a hand if needed. 

Smiling, he replied, **“I would never refuse a plea for help.”** he then looked at Lambo, “Once we are near, take off these cuffs, will you?” 

Lambo took out the key, “I can do it right now. We trust you.” 

“How could you tell?” Tsuna challenged. 

“I’ve seen that look before. The look where you will not leave anyone behind when you know you can help.” The younger man replied as he unlocked his cuffs and returned his Dominator. 

Tsuna could only chuckle. It seems that he did not change _that_ much. “You know me so well.”

The van was silent as the cuffs that bound Tsuna’s flames and most of his strength was released. 

It was time to save another mafia kid. 

…

A few miles away from Tsuna’s location, another base had received a distress signal from Taka. 

**“Sir, Signorino Taka sent us a distress signal. Martello’s men are attacking his convoy.”** the one who received it told a man with silver hair and piercing green eyes. 

**“How the fuck did they locate him? I even made sure only a few knew about the location of the convoy…”** the man growled. **“Prepare to head out. If I see a hair out of place on my son, that Martello brat will get it the moment I get my hands on him.”**

**“Yes sir!”**

As his subordinate went on to notify the rest of their team, the silver haired man frowned as he ran his hand through his hair. 

**_“Once I get my hands on you, you’re dead…”_ **

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that the new chapter took so long, priorities had to kick in. For those who are still following this story, thank you so much for tuning in! 
> 
> The next chapter might not be for a while, but I hope you could wait until this is done~! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took an hour, but finally, not far from the attack site where Taka is, Ira parked the car and all of them got out to get their weapons out of the van to join the attacked convoy. Taka was not only transporting manpower, but something else, something that Ira was not divulging. 

Tsuna had been in the field for more than two decades, so seeing the carnage from a distance was normal. What was not normal was that box weapons of different attributes, except for the Sky attribute, were running around attacking people and box weapons alike. 

Rather than normal, seeing this kind of carnage was a tad bit nostalgic. He could feel himself coming back to his fourteen year-old self when he was suddenly thrusted to ten years in the future, not knowing what the hell was going on and people were attacking his loved ones left and right. 

That was in the past now, for the carnage that is Byakuran was replaced by world-wide unrest, and the fall of the Neo-Liberal society. And Tsuna was the only one who was prepared for that, thanks to the warning of his timeline’s late Byakuran. He remembered shedding tears a month after their last meeting, when Byakuran had succumbed and accepted death, how for one last time, he had asked a favor to Reborn to bring Byakuran flowers of his choosing to his funeral as a final goodbye and a thank you for the warning for the future. 

Everything was in the past, but why does it feel like it was still his present? 

_ ‘I guess this is what a comeback feels like, huh?’ _ Tsuna was already in his forties. He wasn’t  _ that  _ old for such nostalgia, but here he was, reminiscing how he and his friends literally risked their lives to survive, and how that hasn’t changed in the last few decades.

“Tsuna-nii, how are you going to fight those box weapons when you don’t have one anymore?” Fuuta wondered as they went to the back of the van.

Tsuna chuckled at the worry and glanced at Lambo, “You didn’t tell them?” he asked. 

Lambo shrugged when all eyes were on him, “You said it was only for the knowledge of the guardians, so I didn’t.” 

With a smile, Tsuna looked back at the younger ones, “When I relinquished the title of Vongola Decimo, my guardians didn’t give up everything. The Vongola Rings were reforged with a similar material to keep up appearances, but the remnants of the original ring remained with us.” Tsuna said as he unbuttoned his shirt and hooked his finger around a chain. When he pulled, the chain revealed the Ring of the Sky Version X. “I hadn’t used Natsu in a while and it caused the flames to go dormant, so I didn’t think you would confiscate him when you captured me.” 

Timoteo and Gino looked at the necklace. It was true that they thought the ring possessed no threat, but only because they failed to notice that it was actually a dormant box weapon that had been re-forged into a ring, as they had seen some of the older adults use.

“So that means Uncle Hayato and the others…” Timoteo trailed off, remembering in his childhood that some of the adults in his life had brandished the insignia of the Vongola Decimo, but never really being directly under his father. Now it makes a lot of sense. 

Lambo took out his own Thunder Helm that he kept at the back of the van. “Anyone who you can see carried these babies were once Sawada Tsunayoshi’s guardians, and the holder of the Vongola’s will.” he winked. “That’s why your parents can’t get rid of us that easily.” 

“The Vongola Gears, right?” Ira concluded as she looked at the Sky ring. She had learned everything from Gokudera Hayato, from the recent history of the Vongola, until how her father came to rise above the ranks to become the Tenth Boss. All because the natural heir abdicated in exchange for a normal life. 

“Precisely.” Tsuna said as his eyes turned from dull brown to bright amber the moment he wore the ring. On his hands, a bright red-orange light resonated until they formed gauntlets that reached halfway on his arm. 

When it subsided, Ira, her brother and Gino had to stare in awe as they saw Sawada Tsunayoshi in his full Vongola Gear, the insignia of the Vongola Famiglia sitting proudly at the back of his hands that was now equipped with the gauntlets. 

On his left shoulder perched Natsu, still as small as Lambo remembered him to be. 

_ “Gao.” _ The lion cub groaned and nuzzled his nose on Tsuna’s chin, making the man chuckle. 

“Nice to be out and about again, Natsu?” he asked as he scratched the back of the cub’s neck. 

Lambo whistled, remembering the first time he saw the gear. “But you might want to save that for last. We’re probably dealing with small fries in your standards.” he advised. 

Tsuna hummed and reverted his gloves and his flames until his eyes turned back to its normal brown hue. The double ring was still in his finger, but they could now tell that the flames within are active. Natsu was still on his shoulder, refusing to return to his side of the ring. “You’re right. It pays to have a surprise attack, but I would prefer for them to cower in fear of my Dominator.” he said as he brought his wristcom online now that the signal was not jammed, and turned on his Dominator. This time, the lenses on Tsuna’s eyes glowed blue, indicating that he was now operating his Dominator. 

“Natsu, you might need to return back to the ring.” he advised the cub. 

Natsu didn’t need to be told twice and returned, not wanting to bear witness of the carnage his master will do with the piece of technology in his hands. 

**_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been updated from Hibernation to Active._ **

“I hope you don’t mind the blood and gore that you’ll witness at certain targets.” Tsuna looked at the young ones. 

Gino laughed a bit scared, “We’ve seen our fair share of those, so go ahead.” 

“Well then, shall we?” Tsuna offered with a confident smirk. 

Unknown to the rest, Tsuna had already sent Kyouya and Yamamoto his coordinates, as well as the base back in Japan. After all, it pays to have everyone involved aware where he is.

…

Gokudera Taka was not having a good day. 

He was just following orders from Ira in transporting the cargo back to base, and this happens. If he sees the brat Martello again, he is going to get it. 

After all the careful planning with his father, a snitch just had to ruin their safe transport. 

And he was going to kill the said snitch once he found them. Everyone that he entrusted with the operation knew how important the cargo is to reach base, and yet someone was stupid or easily manipulated enough to tell Martello’s people where they will be and to take what they have. 

As he maneuvered his sword encrusted with blue rain flames to get rid of the obstacles in his wake, he cursed as he looked behind him, somehow hoping that backup was in sight. 

**_‘Damn it...where the hell is Ira and the others? Dad will not be here for another ten minutes and the cargo…’_ ** Taka thought to himself.  **_‘Guess I’ll have to use her then.’_ **

Taking out a red and blue box, Taka lit up his A-class storm and rain rings and summoned his storm crossbow and rain hawk.  **“Finne, barrier around the cargo.”** he told the box weapon as he proceeded to shoot his crossbow simultaneously, creating arrows with proximity mines attached so that whoever comes near will be blown to bits before even making it past the barrier around the cargo he is guarding. It also effectively protected the rest of his men who are doing long-ranged attacks.  **“Five feet around the mines and you’re toast, so avoid at all costs!”** he warned his men. He then pressed his ear comms radio,  **“Tsubame, update?”**

**_“I just sent a distress signal to Dad while you were speaking to Ira. I’m almost done with the ones on the trees!”_ ** a woman’s voice replied. 

**“Damn it. ETA on Violetta with the intel?”** Taka asked, worried about Violetta who had gone ahead to base alone in order to save all the information they had regarding their opponents. 

**_“Prediction if they didn’t get followed would be half an hour to base. We’re almost at the outer base so we should be meeting with them in a few-what the fuck?!”_ ** Tsubame’s curse alerted Taka that she sensed something amiss from her location above the trees where she was also taking down the long-range attackers one by one. 

**“What is it?”** Taka asked worriedly.  **“Tsubame, answer me, what the fuck is it?!”**

**“We got backup, but it seems that Ira is with another strong flame user.”** Tsubame said, and Taka could hear her slashing about with her daggers, listening to the wailings of her victims.  **“I checked my tab on my drones, there’s Lambo, Timoteo, Gino, Ira and an unknown person on the way. Fuuta’s van is also nearby.”**

Taka wondered who that unknown person is, but if she detected that the person had strong flames, then he would be thankful if they were on their side. 

**“What the hell are you all doing without me?”** Ira’s irritated but toned down voice asked as she joined in the comms, indicating that they are already within the range of the battlefield. Taka could also hear someone scream in agony, probably a work of Ira’s Flames of Rage. 

Taka smiled at the voice of his childhood friend.  **“Well thank the gods for that.”**

**“Don’t thank me yet. I brought a semi-hostage helper with me, so keep him close.”** Ira told them. 

**“If he helps us eliminate these bastards, then that will be fine.”** Taka said just as there was some sort of bullet that went through one of the trees and hit one of the attackers. When he looked at the person though, he deduced that it was not a bullet, for the man’s arm swelled and exploded in two seconds flat, alerting his allies that there was something wrong, and there was someone who would not hesitate to fire whatever it was again. 

**“What in the…?”** Taka trailed off. 

**“Oh, I forgot. He’s not using his flames. He’s using a gun that could either paralyze them for who knows how long, or to kill them with only entrails left.”** Ira added with an amused voice. 

**_‘Well shit. Lucky indeed.’_** Taka thought to himself. 

…

The moment Ira gave him the signal to do as he pleased, Tsuna immediately took to the trees. Having had a lot of combat training in the woods both in his trainee days until his operative days, Tsuna had taken a liking in attacking his targets with his Dominator through the trees. They camouflaged well, and the Dominator was as silent as the dead, unless he fired a Destroy Decomposer. 

So when he saw that it was easy to distinguish who was part of Vongola and who were not, as the Vongola are accustomed to wear a certain type of tailored suits (he’s been an undercover designer on certain missions), he smiled sinisterly as he started aiming and shooting. 

Coincidentally, his first target was the one that was nearest to the Rain dome, and when his Dominator read the crime coefficients, he was sure that he might create a literal sea of blood. It was a good thing that he had two packs of power cells on his body holster that was given back to him by Lambo, or else he wouldn’t have enough charge to attack them all. 

There are times that he wished he brought with him an Assault Dominator, but Kyouya keeps it under lock and key after the last mishap with it with Ryohei.

**_Crime Coefficient is 457. Enforcement Mode Lethal Eliminator._ **

**_Crime Coefficient is 235. Enforcement Mode Non-Lethal Paralyzer._ **

**_Crime Coefficient is 120. Enforcement Mode Non-Lethal Paralyzer._ **

**_Crime Coefficient is 698. Enforcement Mode Lethal Eliminator._ **

**_Crime Coefficient is 315. Enforcement Mode Lethal Eliminator._ **

**_Crime Coefficient is 552. Enforcement Mode Lethal Eliminator._ **

Tsuna kept on shooting each and every non-Vongola-affiliated person, and each were hitting in different spots of their body, but it did not matter. The sight of their comrades suddenly swelling and exploding was enough to send most of them running away like headless chickens, and he liked it that way. 

…

From the distance that Tsuna had instructed Lambo and the rest to take cover after meeting up with a Tsubame, they watched in complete awe and horror how the Dominator, one big chunk of metal could do right in front of them. From paralyzing opponents to literally blowing them to bits with just a burst of energy, the Dominator was a force to be feared. And somehow, they understood how there was a rumor that whoever messes with Japan within will go missing, not because their body was dumped somewhere in a ditch, but it was because there would only be little part of them left behind after being caught. 

Ira, however, looked at the carnage with interest.  **“With this kind of surprise attack and the running cowards, I wonder what our brother will do once he finds out.”**

Timoteo smirked.  **“Best let him cower in fear that he would assume we actually** **_own_ ** **that tech.”**

The siblings fist-bumped in agreement. 

Tsubame, who had met them briefly and saw what the old man she met with them could do, just looked on.  **“Who on earth is he?”** she asked Lambo and Fuuta. 

Fuuta simply smiled.  **“Someone who had saved our lives multiple times to count for the past thirty years.”**

...

Just when he had all eliminated the opponents, he sensed something whirring from a distance, and Tsuna did not feel like it was friendly. 

From the north, right at the blindspot of where the young man named Taka was protecting a large armored cargo, a large machine was revving up with multiple flames that it had collected from the fighting. 

When the whirring sound was heard, he saw that the remaining opponents had fled, probably being notified that a contingency plan to eliminate the target had been launched. Tsuna cursed under his breath. 

A swarming mix of storm, rain, cloud and thunder flames was in the distance, and he knew that it would not just nullify the strong shield, it would also harm the ones within. 

And he would be damned if he would allow Gokudera’s son to die like this. 

There was only one way for him to stop it, and he was gripping it. 

…

Ira and the rest had heard it as well, and were preparing to head to the location to stop it, but when they saw Tsuna break cover, they were surprised. Tsuna looked at their location and went in front of Taka’s barrier. 

**“Close your eyes, everyone, this will be a bright one.”** Tsuna warned as he raised his Dominator to aim at the woods, where, from his lenses, he could see the giant machine about to blow a large ball of Dying Will flames of six different kinds. 

**“Just who-?!”** Taka wanted to start, but when he saw the gun the man was holding changed forms and let out bright neon lights and transformed into a hand-cannon, now letting out a large white ball of energy, he decided to duck and close his eyes as he was told. 

Tsuna aimed his Dominator at the large device and smiled at the voice of Sibyl. 

**_Enforcement mode: Destroy Decomposer. Target will be completely annihilated. Please proceed with maximum caution._ **

Planting his feet firmly in the ground to prepare for impact, Tsuna timed the Dominator to shoot a second before the flame cannon of the enemy could even start to shoot the ball of flames. 

With a pull of the trigger, the large energy was released from the Dominator and straight to the cannon at lighting speed, clashing with the flames. 

But as Tsuna had long since concluded and predicted, the energy from the Dominator was too strong for the flames to take, and it was defeated by the Dominator. 

What happened next would be ingrained in their minds for years to come. 

In the wake of the Destroy Decomposer was a trail of destruction, and at the end of it was the melted cannon and what was left of the people who were manning it. 

With a deep sigh, Tsuna watched as the Dominator returned to its Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode, currently on Decomposer cooldown. 

“Well, that’s that.” Tsuna said as he rested his Dominator on his shoulder, careful to take his finger off the trigger lest he paralyze someone by accident. 

He turned back to the young man and the rest of the Vongola crew who took cover in Taka’s rain barrier.  **“You all okay, kid?”** he asked. 

Taka, who was still flabbergasted at the carnage behind the man who looked so pure and innocent it was hard to pin it on him, mentally slapped himself when his question registered in his head.  **“Thank you, Signor.”**

**“Taka.”** Ira called out as the rest of them approached them.  **“How was the backup?”**

**“Backup? Him?!”** Taka asked her, pointing at Tsuna who was simply watching them. 

**“That was awesome Signor! How did you do that?”** Tsubame asked him. 

Tsuna took a good look at Tsubame and at Taka. Both of them had the same silver hair and identical green eyes. It could only mean one thing. 

“Thank you, young lady.” Tsuna thanked in Japanese. From the surprised look on Tsubame and Taka’s face, they didn’t anticipate that he was Japanese. “Happy to help.” 

**“You…!”** Tsubame was about to speak when they heard some men rushing out of the thick forest and towards the clearing where they were on. And from the looks of things, it seems that the rest of the backup has arrived. 

Sensing a familiar presence, he turned to the west of their location, where a very familiar silver-haired man walked out with the runaway attackers right behind him, apprehended by his men while they were escaping from the attempted flame cannon. His face brandished an annoyed frown, and his Buckle of the Storm Version X shone in the sunlight, concluding Tsuna’s recognition of his matured voice and face. 

Upon looking at the surroundings and his steel green eyes zeroing on Tsuna’s form, he could sense the shock, happiness and curiosity that swam through the said eyes in a span of three seconds. “I was wondering why they were running away like headless chickens. I thought Lambo ordered Gyuudon to attack them again like a Matador.” he mused. 

Tsuna looked at him as if he was welcoming a friend he has not seen in days, and not decades. “You’re late, Gokudera-kun.” 

“Sorry about the delay, Juudaime.” Gokudera teased. 

The other man laughed in amusement, “Come on, that is all in the past. I kept telling you to call me Tsuna.” he said as the two shook hands tightly, a sign of confidence and trust that has never wavered for three decades. 

“Old habits die hard, Tsuna-san.” Gokudera replied and then looked at his children. “Are you two alright? No scratches?” 

Taka shook his head. “Nope. Thanks to him and his gun.” he said as he pointed at Tsuna and his Dominator. 

“The Dominator hasn’t failed me for two decades, and I don’t think it will.” Tsuna said as he placed the Dominator back to his holster. 

“Japanese tech at its finest, I see.” Gokudera mused as he looked at the device that got most of the nation to fear Japan for the fact that once pointed at you, the Sibyl System will be the one to decide if you get to live or not, not by the holder who was only told to shoot when told to do so.

“Why, thank you. It took us two years of no sleep to design this.” Tsuna revealed with a wink. 

The widening of their eyes made Tsuna aware that no, they did not know what he had been up to since the seclusion, nor do they know how and why he ended up being dispatched in Italy, let alone what he had done. Tsuna figured it was enough of a revelation for the past two hours. 

What he wanted to know now was what the cargo contained. “Now then, what is in that cargo van that got them attacking your children, Gokudera-kun?” 

There was hesitance in Gokudera’s face, and Tsuna could tell that he was having a hard time to come up with the words to explain what Taka and Tsubame had been transporting that was so important enough to warrant a large-scale attack that warranted it to either be captured or destroyed. 

With a grunt and a sigh, Gokudera motioned Taka to take off the rain flame barrier, which the young man did. “It would be better for you to see for yourself, Tsuna-san.” 

Wondering what got them all in an ominous mood, Tsuna followed Taka to the door to make him see what was so precious that it had to be saved. 

When the doors opened though, Tsuna did not expect to see something that he never thought would happen in his lifetime. 

The cargo was not just some cargo. It was a medical van of young men and women who were in deep sleep in a treatment pod that was so similar to Japan’s medical technology, that he knew immediately what their affliction was. 

They were the heirs of his friends. 

And judging from the equipment and their passive expressions, Tsuna can conclude one thing that deeply involved Japan. 

The form of murder of the second-born children had chosen was the use of the drug to induce Eustress Deficiency. 

But that was not all. At the very back of the van was a medical pod of a person that Tsuna had valued more than anyone else in the mafia world.

Reborn.

It was enough for Tsuna to boil with rage.

…

**Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

Irie Shoichi rubbed his temples as he tried processing what Yamamoto had told him for the past ten minutes. Right beside him was Kyoko who was also frowning in disappointment, a look that she shared with her brother Ryohei. 

Their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had pulled the Operation Skylark without consulting them. Again. 

“Please tell me he at least brought his Dominator and some power cells…” Irie pleaded to Yamamoto who was also looking a bit sorry for him. 

_ “Don’t worry, Kyouya managed to talk him into bringing it.” _ Yamamoto assured him. “ _ But our problem lies with getting intel on this side rather than on the attacker’s side.”  _ he told him. 

“What do you mean?” Kyoko asked. 

The man on the other line sighed as he replied, _ “They won’t give us more detailed information as to who was the one who instigated the attack, so we don’t know which famiglia took Tsuna.” _

“What about Hibari?” Ryohei followed. 

“He’s currently talking to the higher-ups of the Anti-Mafia department. He’s not out yet, so he’s still chewing them out.” Yamamoto replied. “But knowing Tsuna, Irie, check if Tsuna managed to send you his coordinates so we know how to move, at least.” 

Just as he said that, there was a ping on their wristcoms. It was an orange-coded message with Natsu’s head silhouette. 

It was Tsuna. 

**NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME. HOME BASE GOT ME.**

**-NATSU**

**[ATTACHED FILE: COORDINATES]**

**P.S. JIRO, ROLL, THE KIDS ARE CUTE.**

Ryohei and the others raised a brow. It was from Tsuna, and attached are his coordinates. It seems that he had found a spot where he could safely and secretly connect to their private server to send this kind of encoded message. 

While they are happy that Tsuna was safe, and was surprisingly, at the hands of the Vongola Famiglia, he wonders why he called kids cute when Tsuna never wanted one of his own. 

“Kids? You have kids Yamamoto?” Ryohei wondered. 

Yamamoto shook his head, “No I don’t!” Yamamoto said. He, along with Irie, Kyouya and Tsuna, had always been bachelors. 

“Way to ruin the bachelor group, Yamamoto Takeshi.” Irie told him with a frown. 

“I do not! I swear!” Yamamoto denied. “Unless…” the man trailed off as he deciphered what he was saying. “They’re not my kids...they’re…” 

In an instant, Kyoko realized what the message meant. “Gokudera-kun and Dino-san’s…” 

Ah shit. Old wounds hurt when they reopen. 

And from the face of Yamamoto, who had the look of regret, the other three in Japan could only tell that Hibari will wear the same face or worse once he reads the message. 

**TBC**

**Well, that escalated quickly, didn’t it?**

**More explanation to come, but well...have you noticed some ships?**

**Haha, see you next chapter~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twenty Years Ago**

**Prague, Czech Republic**

A vacation in Prague was what Tsuna exactly needed after a hard day’s work. His team had followed numerous trails of their current case, and had closed it without much fuss. There wasn’t even an actual need of the Dominator, as they needed the mastermind alive. Though it did take them traveling cross-country to at least four different countries to catch them, which made Tsuna’s body clock wonky and his team (Hibari) cranky for the past six months they had been out of the country. 

At a private booth in one of the quaint bars that was recommended by the staff of the hotel they were staying at, Yamamoto, Hibari and Tsuna sat, downing their glass of České pivo, as recommended by their server. 

After downing a glass, Yamamoto heaved a sigh. “Nothing like a drink after a stressful cross-country chase.”

“I know what you mean.” Tsuna agreed. Nursing a České pivo in his hand, Tsuna found himself enjoying the quiet. No tech beeping, no voices of the Dominator telling him the Crime Coefficient of each target. Just peace and piano music. 

The last time he was at a bar like this had been months ago, during one of his day-offs as well in his regular bars back at home, But he still longed for the sounds of work most of the time. It keeps his brain busy, and it was the indication that for once in his life, he had done something to turn from ‘Dame-Tsuna’ to the man he is today. 

He also missed those sleepless nights of experiments, arguments and research as they finalized the Sibyl System that had been in place for the past four years, and is going strong in eliminating all possibilities of public unrest, slowly integrating it to their everyday lives until it completely takes care of the citizens. 

Sure there are still a lot of flaws with Sibyl, but it was a system that is improving and ever evolving, and it is still in its early stages. Sooner or later, Sibyl will be able to judge equally with both logic and empathy. It was up to them, her creators, to guide the system into near perfection, and they all had long accepted that this is a contract for life, that was why the government was not hesitating in spoiling their requests as long as it was within reason. 

Now that the sleepless nights of distraction are gone, the only one that is left is him doing paperwork if he’s not in the field. 

The sense of idleness was not something that he has not enjoyed since his mafia heir days, and it was quite strange for him to indulge in such a thing again even now. Nowadays he couldn’t sit still if he was not doing anything, even on his day off. He guessed it was a working grown-up thing. 

“You, of all people, needed this, Tsunayoshi.” Hibari told him. “We have three more days here in Prague for an extended stay as compensation for the stress, use it for its purpose and not on work.” 

Hibari liked work as much as the next workaholic, but the fact of the matter is Tsuna was taking things too far, enough for the girls and Irie to worry about whether he was taking good care of himself when they weren't looking. 

He is known jokingly as a regular of the infirmary for sleep-deprivation, but there are times that they scared him to the point that they had to rush him to the nearest hospital due to fatigue. 

It might seem like an office joke, but to everyone who has ever worked with Tsuna, it was a real worry. The doctors had told them that it might be because Tsuna was so used to sleepless nights when he was still an eighteen year-old researcher, and now at an older age, it was taking a toll on him. Then they realized that Tsuna was doing everything he could to keep himself busy, to keep thoughts that only he is struggling with, at bay. 

“I deny nothing at this point.” Tsuna admitted. “We haven’t been away from Japan for this long, and I am already dreading the work that is piling up in my desk.” 

“You’re too much of a workaholic that you don’t have the time to meet people.” Yamamoto pointed out. “Have you ever considered maybe dating someone?” 

Scoffing at the thought, Tsuna shook his head. “Not really.” he confessed. “Dating is not my thing, and I’ve gotten over girls early on during high school. I’m a bachelor by choice.” 

The two of them got what he meant. After middle school, things took a turn for the worst for everyone who lived to tell the tale of the worst global depression. There was no more room for nonsense things like dating and fooling around so much in arcades and other past-times. Most of them were working their asses off to pay for their tuition and living expenses, and there would only be a handful of students, mostly children of affluent people, who are not doing any part-time jobs at essential sectors during that time. 

None of them had considered getting married or dating even after things got better over the years, and that also made Tsuna wonder why his two friends are still single by choice. 

“What about you, Takeshi, what’s your excuse?” he asked. 

The former Rain Guardian smiled at his drink, recalling a fond memory that is also equally painful, according to Tsuna’s face reading.

“Would you believe me if I tell you that I left him in the hands of the mafia world?” he asked them. “We promised to see each other again once he got his affairs in order, but...”

It took a little time for Tsuna to process what he meant, and when he did, he quickly understood who it was. 

Gokudera had been honest with him when he asked him if he was going to leave someone behind by staying in Italy, a few days after his official abdication. He told him that yes, he was, but the two of them had already made peace with the fact that Gokudera still has a duty as the second-born child of a mafia famiglia, and he couldn’t leave it at a drop of a hat. He had hoped that they would see each other again after he had done what he needed to. 

In the end, they never did. 

“We shared the same fate then.” Hibari told him. When Tsuna looked at him, he was surprised that he was looking at his own glass like he wanted it to break by his stare alone. “A man promises to come back to you after he sets his own affairs in order, declaring that there would be no one else but you. You believe them, but then, life happened.” he said as he sipped his drink before continuing. “You quickly learn that the world will never let you do anything as you had originally planned.”

Try as they might to deny it, they couldn’t as the seclusion had not only done a number to not just their citizens outside of their homeland, but the ones who were left there as well. 

Tsuna’s eyes softened, knowing who Hibari was talking about. “Dino-san promised too much, didn’t he?” 

Shaking his head with a wry smile, he hooked his index finger inside his collar until he managed to fish out a chain where an orange diamond engagement ring was hung as a pendant. Tsuna recognized the ring right away. 

He had seen it because Dino had shown it to him once when he was in Italy, on his grandmother’s ring finger on one of their family portraits. Dino had once told him that the ring is in good hands and that the one who has the ring will also own his heart. 

“He’s an idiot, but a thoughtful one.” Hibari admitted. 

It was bittersweet, the romance they had once in their younger years. How they planned everything early on, only for those plans to be ruined the moment life and the outside world had kicked in, saying that all plans were cancelled. They fought very hard for it, but in the end, all they could do was to pen out their one-sided goodbyes.

After that drink, none of them breathed a word about their past romances again. 

…

**Present Time**

Gokudera sat at the back of their armored car as they made their way to the secret passage that would lead them back to the main Vongola base as they had planned, had Tsubame and Taka’s convoy carrying the patients had not been attacked. 

Now they were using a different route, and this time, they made sure that no one from that attack escaped. 

Now that they had met up with Tsuna, after so long of not seeing each other, Gokudera had the gut feeling that his presence would be the miracle that they had been waiting for in order to eliminate the threat that is lingering on the heads of their firstborns. 

At the back of his mind, he was wishing that there was someone else that he knew that came with Tsuna, but that was wishful thinking, and Fate could only do so much. 

“Dad?” 

Taka’s voice got him out of his thoughts. “Yes Taka?” 

“Are you sure that leaving that Japanese diplomat with the patients a good idea?” he asked him. 

Chuckling, he nodded at his twins. “Of course. If there is anyone that I trust more than your Aunt Bianchi, it’s Tsuna-san. He’s not the former Vongola Decimo candidate for nothing.” 

Of course the children had never known him. Even though he had called Tsuna ‘Juudaime’ upon meeting, their children were completely in the dark about the time of the Vongola succession. It has been years since they last brought up the names of the ones who had left for Japan, but that does not mean that they had forgotten about them. 

They had their own lives to live, and had also struggled to cope after the Global Depression hit their own country. Through that, they had exchanged emails and video calls after that chapter of their lives and had started planning what they wanted to do in the future, but the sudden global depression had effectively cut off all contact with their friends soon after Japan had declared that its seclusion policy had been placed. 

The last email that he had exchanged with Yamamoto was a long farewell, and that they may no longer meet each other, knowing that the seclusion will not just take a few years, but decades, even centuries, depending on the situation of the world in their unpredictable future. 

Tears had been shed, but both had no ill will towards each other, understanding that a relationship this long-distance was bound to have its setbacks, and it was not their own doing that had come to this. 

Even after he had the twins, he had never forgotten the person who held his heart once upon a time, and he could tell that even Cavallone had done the same, though it took a lot for Romario to help him. 

“I don’t get it, if he was such a big shot here in Italy, then why is he in Japan and not here?” Tsubame wondered, still not letting the information sink in. 

“Because he’s Japanese and had chosen to live a normal life, something that all of us respected.” Gokudera told them. “We tried to keep in touch, but understand, before you were born, Global Depression happened as well as the fall of the Neo-Liberal society. There was so much chaos going on that Japan had enacted their seclusion policy to save their own economy and citizens.” 

It was hard for anyone to get in contact with Japan after that. Even internet access was restricted, and no information could go in or out except on official government channels, which had explained why they had received a farewell email from their friends in Japan, all except Iemitsu who got served divorce papers to go with it, but that was a story for another day. 

Taka hummed, “So he was the most powerful teenager that you all were talking about in the past, huh?” 

Gokudera nodded. “And now that he has seen Reborn in that state...I don’t think Martello and his cohorts will survive this ordeal unless Tsuna-san says so.” 

If there was something significant about Tsuna that Gokudera had noticed right away, it was that Tsuna was someone who would not hesitate to pull a trigger once he set his mind to it. 

Truly a hitman’s student. 

…

“This...is not the reunion I was expecting, Reborn.” he said as he sat on a swivel chair at a desktop computer, monitoring the vitals of the people in the medical pod, but Tsuna was only staring at the hitman without his suit and fedora. It was a new experience seeing a grown man like him in scrubs, his hair still spiky, and his curly sideburns are still sticking out. Leon was nowhere to be found, Gokudera saying that Colonello and Lal are taking care of him for the time being. 

When he looked at the other pods, he looked at their names and the cause of their being in this state and almost did a double-take. 

There were five pods in total, including Reborn. 

**MEDICAL POD OCCUPANTS**

**POD 001- ARCOBALENO: REBORN**

-SHOT BY A SNIPER IN PLACE OF IRA. MANAGED TO RECOVER A SAMPLE FOR FURTHER TESTING. [INFO SERVER DISCONNECTED]

**POD 002- CAVALLONE: CERISE**

**-** SLOWLY DRUGGED BY TWIN BROTHER FABIO CAVALLONE THROUGH HER ANEMIA MEDICATIONS. AMOUNT OF DOSAGE NOT VERIFIED. [INFO SERVER DISCONNECTED]

**POD 003-TOMASO: DION**

**-** STABBED BY HIS YOUNGER SISTER ON INITIAL ATTACK AT THE TOMASO COUNTRYSIDE HOME IN SARDINIA. EVACUATED THROUGH BOVINO CONNECTIONS. [INFO SERVER DISCONNECTED]

**POD 004- GIEGUE: EVGENIA**

**-** STABBED BY A DOSAGE BY YOUNGER BROTHER ALEXEI. GIEGUE SETTIMO’S HUSBAND, KIKYO, APPLIED FLAME HEALING WITH ASSOCIATE DEISY TO STOP FURTHER DAMAGE. [INFO SERVER DISCONNECTED]

**POD 005- SIMON: KOZATO MAMIKO**

**-** COMSUBIN KOZATO MAMIKO HAD BEEN CALLED IN BY EX-ARCOBALENO LAL MIRCH TO INVESTIGATE THE ACADEMY BUT HAS BLOWN COVER. GIVEN A DOSAGE TO SILENCE HER BEFORE BEING RESCUED BY COLONELLO. [INFO SERVER DISCONNECTED]

The man had to shake his head in disbelief. They were the children of his friends and allies. Dino’s daughter, Longchamp’s son, Enma’s daughter and Alexandra Giegue’s daughter. 

It seems that the second-borns were too ruthless for their own good, for them to slowly kill their older sibling and any infiltrators like this…

He couldn’t believe that he was seeing Enma’s family also being involved in all of this. The last time he remembered, Enma and his family went back to Simon Island soon after graduating middle school, as they had planned. He hadn’t heard from Enma since the seclusion, but the fact that Enma allowed Mamiko to join COMSUBIN and go undercover in the academy...

Tsuna sighed. Add to all of this, he was still in the process of taking everything in an hour after Gokudera’s explanation as to what led Reborn in this state. 

The rebellion of the second-borns was worse than they had originally thought, as it went beyond the confines of the school where it was originally formed. 

No one was more thirsty of the position of boss than Martello. To be the most powerful mafia boss in terms of money and power was something that he had always wanted, so he wanted to eliminate his sister as soon as possible. 

But things didn't go his way when he staged a small coup in the Vongola Summer home when he had blatantly attacked his sister and her guardians when the adults in power were not looking. The summer home was the escape house of the firstborns and the rest of the children of their allies, and those who had already fallen victim to their Eustress Drug, as Tsuna had called it, were being taken care of while the others who are proficient in the medical field were looking for a way to cure them of this illness. 

No one knew that Squalo had hired Reborn to keep an eye on the children as he had received word from the Giegue famiglia that something was not right regarding their second-borns. Squalo had hoped that the young man that he had raised like his own had not sided with the group attacking the firstborns, but he was wrong. 

Ira’s guardians managed to hold off Martello’s men, but the confrontation between siblings was the biggest factor in all of this. Ira was born for the role, not Martello, and the ensuing fight had led to Ira’s victory by the sheer strength of her Flames of Rage alone, further amplified by the betrayal of her own brother. 

In a last resort of cowardice, Martello had a sniper looking at them at the ready. When he gave the signal, it aimed at Ira. She didn’t have the time to dodge, but someone had saved her from the shot: Reborn. 

The hitman had only anticipated the ammo to be a bullet, but he was shocked to see that when it hit his shoulder, it was a syringe that contained some sort of drug. Reborn, in his last bit of strength, had shot the would-be assailant before he collapsed. Ira didn’t pay her brother any mind as she came into the rescue of her tutor. Tsuna was amused at the thought of Ira being her underclassman for being his third student. 

It was a good thing that the syringe wasn’t emptied when Reborn pulled it out, giving them ample samples to make a counter drug. 

Now here Reborn was, in a medical pod along with the rest of their allies’ firstborns. 

“People can hardly believe that you would take a shot for Ira, but knowing you...and how you value your students like they were your children, it’s not so hard to imagine.” Tsuna told the comatose Reborn fondly. “It’s been more than two decades, and you still scare me in more ways than one.” he then stood up from the chair to head to Reborn’s pod to make it look like he was standing in front of him, face to face. 

Touching the glass that separated him from his tutor, he looked at his sleeping face with determination. “Believe me when I say that I will do what I can to solve this. To cure you all. This is the least I could do after everything you have done for me.” he said as his wristcom whirred to life and had gone online, thanks to Gokudera’s permissions. 

Since the server has been evacuated by one of Ira’s guardians, Violetta, it gave Tsuna the opportunity to connect to another server that he is hoping will be able to assist him with the data. But first, he has to call in reinforcements. 

A minute later, he was finally connected to his destined server. 

**NIMAIGAI SERVER ACCESS**

**SORA NATSU**

**AUTHENTICATED**

**CONNECTING…**

From Tsuna’s screen, the symbol of the Sibyl System greeted him, and once the words below the symbol had been CONNECTED, a screen flashed showing the faces of his main team, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Irie and Kyoko. 

_“Yo, Tsuna.”_ Yamamoto greeted with a relieved smile. 

_“Well it’s about time Tsuna-kun!”_ Kyoko’s angry voice resonated first in their respective screens. 

Tsuna laughed. “It’s only been less than twenty-four hours since I was captured, and all of you know it already?” 

_“Of course we do, Tsunayoshi-kun. Why the hell would you choose to do Operation Skyjack right off the bat?”_ Irie demanded sternly. 

Tsuna rolled his eyes, “Because our goal is to go to the side of the mafia.” he said with an exasperated tone as if it was the most obvious choice on the planet. “And believe me, this mission is more than just an illegal drug ring.” he said as he showed them where he is now, making sure that they would be able to see who was recognizable. 

_“Is that…?”_ Yamamoto trailed off. 

_“He is, right Sawada?”_ Ryohei asked. 

_“Sawada. Explain what happened on your end.”_ Hibari told them. 

Tsuna leaned on his chair as he looked at all of them. 

“You are not going to believe this…”

…

**Vongola Castle HQ**

“Boss, Violetta has just returned with the information server and a few of our men.” Mammon told Xanxus, who is currently seated at the office table but overlooking the entryway from his large window. 

“What about Ira, Timoteo and the rest of the medical convoy?” he asked. 

“They were attacked and Violetta was ordered to make her way here ahead of them. I just received a transmission from Ira and Timoteo that they are now on the way and that their attackers have been subdued, some captured, with the help of Gokudera.” he continued. 

“Good. Make sure that no one attacks the convoy again until they get here.” Xanxus said with a tired sigh. 

Mammon observed his boss from his reflection at the window, and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for his boss for the first time since the Cradle Affair. To think that his children, after much careful raising, would turn on each other for the position of the Vongola Boss. It seems that this was a cycle that they could never avoid, and it was taking a toll on his boss who is already growing tired of everything. 

“Squalo will also be returning from the Varia Headquarters after finishing the new recruits’ training. His time of arrival will be the same as Ira’s arrival.” 

“Anything else?” Xanxus asked. 

Mammon read through Ira’s transmission, and his brow rose at the last message. “Boss. There is also something that Ira sent to us. It seems that they are bringing a Japanese diplomat.”

Knowing that his attention was piqued, Xanxus turned his chair to face Mammon, silently telling him to continue. 

“Timoteo captured him when they were on the way to a government facility, and Lambo of the Bovino family and Fuuta de la Stella is now assisting them in taking him here.” Mammon said. “And the name of the diplomat is…what?” 

At that point, Xanxus’ brows furrowed, “What is it? Spit it out.” 

“The diplomat is Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Mammon said. “It seems that word has gotten to Japan that a Japanese Pharmaceutical Company’s former CEO’s family is involved in the creation of the drug that has been used to attack the firstborns.” he told him. “Further information will be given once they arrive.” 

“Does he know the hitman’s state?” 

“Saw him personally.”

Standing up, Xanxus groaned and straightened up. “Call the parents. Everyone, make preparations for their arrival. We may just solve this faster than we thought it will.” 

Mammon tilted his head, “Boss?”

Xanxus walked towards his office door. “I may hate the trash, but no one can deny that he gets the job done. If he’s here, we have a higher chance of putting an end to all of this.” he said as he exited the room, leaving Mammon staring in disbelief. 

A few seconds later, he managed to let out a snort. “Well, Squalo was right when he said that Boss mellowed out over the years since Ira was born. To think he would actually show his respect to Sawada.” he muttered. “Very well then, time to call everyone...:”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some of you wondering why their server is named that way, well. Haha. I just did a google translate on that. ;)
> 
> And we are back~ I originally planned this to be just a short story, some 5-6 chapters, but the storyline expanded on its own and the world building was too much fun, I couldn’t stop my brain. 
> 
> Thank you guys for staying tuned~
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hibari Kyouya was having a very stressful afternoon, and the first work day in Italy has not even ended yet. 

After enacting Operation Skyjack, he was the one assigned as second-in-command, to take control of the Robins they brought with them and to get as much information as they can in the Anti-Mafia Directorate, a part of Italy’s law enforcement. 

Suffice to say, when they could not give him ample answers about who might have abducted Tsunayoshi, he immediately knew that the top-tier famiglias are the ones who are responsible. 

The only relief he had for today was when he received a message from Tsuna saying that the one who caught him was the Vongola, which lessens the risk of him getting killed, and gives him more freedom considering his reputation that is still standing after more than three decades. The relief, however, was short-lived, the moment he saw his post script. 

Here he is with Yamamoto, in their private server, listening as Tsuna recounted his own expedition. 

“I am seriously wondering if there was any generation that did not have any succession issues despite careful upbringing.” Hibari commented as Tsuna finished briefing them of what he knew. 

“ _ Not unless you’re an only child, no.”  _ Irie said.  _ “Even if you raise your kid well, once they go out to mingle with the outside world, there will always be a bad influence to taint it. Most of the time, we’re too late to notice until someone is harmed.”  _

Ryohei sighed.  _ “I can’t imagine watching my kids kill each other for real just because of power.”  _

Kyoko nodded in agreement. “ _ What is the plan this time, Tsuna-kun? Now that we know that this is strictly a mafia business with a Japanese-linked drug ring involved, I don’t think you’ll get far by working with the Anti-Mafia Directorate as they cannot really touch the upper ranks.”  _

_ “I honestly don’t know.” _ Tsuna said.  _ “I’ll find out more once we get to the HQ, but…”  _

Realizing what Tsuna meant, Yamamoto felt a little sympathetic. “You’re meeting your old man again after thirty some years.” 

_ “At this time? He must have already retired by now. He’s in his sixties.”  _ Ryohei commented.

_ “He’s still there.”  _ Tsuna told them.  _ “He will be there, considering that he values the Vongola more than his own wife and son. That’s why when Mom asked him to come home quickly but refused, she served him divorce papers within the week.” _ he sighed. 

Everyone knew that the matter about Tsuna’s father was a touchy subject, so Yamamoto decided to change topics. “But the real kicker here is Xanxus’ daughter being your kouhai. I thought after you, Reborn wouldn’t take another student and live his life peacefully after the curse thing.” 

Noticing the gesture, Tsuna smiled.  _ “It shocked me too, you know. But considering his track record, Xanxus did the right thing in employing his services. I heard he actually managed to remove any fragments of Xanxus’ short temper on her since he started teaching her at fifteen.”  _

_ “Any anger management issues?” _ Ryohei raised a brow with a slight joking tone. Having kids of his own, puberty can do a lot to a teenager’s mood, especially if they are girls. That particular daughter being Xanxus’ kid, however, it was essential that she has no anger issues.

Tsuna shrugged,  _ “A few times a month, but that’s none of our business.” _ he answered.  _ “Considering her parents, I think Reborn had done a lot to help her control her Flames of Rage.”  _

Tsuna then sent all of them the data that he had gathered that was left on the computer.  _ “The information about the drug is incomplete as the drive that it was in has been evacuated by Ira’s Cloud Guardian, but the basic information about it is enough to indicate that the drug is inducing Eustress Deficiency symptoms.”  _

“Eustress? But the main cause of it is the excessive mental treatments, especially with the intake of anti-stress drugs.” Yamamoto said with raised brows. “Even then, this disease takes years for symptoms to show, even when the dosages of the mental treatments are too much.” 

Hibari frowned at the data that he was reading. “Even so, if the drug itself creates the same symptoms as Eustress Deficiency, then that means that whatever the drug contains, it’s too much for the human body to handle all at once. The potency per dosage must be at an all time high.” 

_ “Given that it was administered to a person with active Dying Will Flames, the only thing that might still be holding the drug back from actually doing severe damage to the nervous system are their will to live and the flames.” _ Irie told them. _ “But we need more data about this if we want to test out some theories.”  _

Ryohei looked at Tsuna,  _ “How many hours until you reach Vongola HQ?”  _

_ “Going by the normal pace, I’d say we’d be there by dinner time.” _ Tsuna told them.  _ “Kyouya, Takeshi, once I get to the HQ, I’ll send you the safe coordinates to make your way there once I talk Xanxus into it. This is not something the Italian government can handle at this point. This is an internal mafia conflict with ties to a Japanese pharmaceutical family. I will not give the government people there the pleasure of twisting the country’s involvement for their own benefit.”  _

Irie and the rest nodded,  _ “I’ll inform the MFA Minister on what you are planning to do right away.” _

_ “Thank you for that. I’ll be leaving now.” _ Tsuna said as he cut his connection. 

When everyone had dispersed, Hibari and Yamamoto were now left with a task at hand. Leaving the Anti-Mafia team and heading to their own accommodations for the entire trip, or for the night, in the case of Yamamoto and Hibari. 

“Let’s head back with the Robins back to the Consulate. Once we get the coordinates, we’ll be ready to head where Tsunayoshi is.” Hibari told Yamamoto who just nodded. 

It was time to leave the government’s side of things. 

…

The last time Tsuna had been in the Vongola Castle was also his last. When he had denounced his claim and had passed the rights onto Xanxus. 

Seeing it now, after thirty-four years, was like a lucid dream, but he knew that it was real. Vongola Castle stood proudly in Sicily as much as it was first built and completed over four hundred years ago. The castle itself has survived numerous battles and coups, and Tsuna cannot get over the overwhelming feeling of being welcomed back in its halls. 

Gokudera saw his eyes looking everywhere, and he smiled internally. Even after all these years, there was still something about his former boss that had never faded. “How does it feel to be back, Tsuna-san?” 

Tsuna looked back at Gokudera and smiled, “Very...interesting. Nothing changed except for the people here who had grown old and had kids.” Tsuna said as he pointed at Gokudera’s twins, Taka and Tsubame who were walking ahead of them. “So, who is she?” 

The silver haired man (“It’s still my natural hair Tsuna-san, I swear!”) looked at his children fondly, “I met her at one of Aneki’s parties. She’s what you would call a Yamato Nadeshiko type of woman, to some people.” he pulled out his phone to show Tsuna his wallpaper of a beautiful black haired woman beside a smiling Gokudera, both with twin toddlers in their arms, smiling brightly like nothing else mattered, “Gave me Taka and Tsubame twenty-two years ago, but left us by the time the twins were five.” he sighed. “Health problems. She didn’t tell me that she would be in danger if we had children, but she still went on and went ahead like nothing was wrong...until there was.” 

“Do the twins remember her though?” Tsuna asked, eyes softening at his story. 

“I made it a point that they do remember her. I recorded every single thing she has done with us the moment she decided while beating me up that she will have children. No questions asked.” The former Storm found himself laughing at the memory. “She packs quite the punch, you wouldn’t believe she possessed Rain flames.” 

“We have Squalo as an example too you know.” Tsuna joked lightly. 

Gokudera couldn’t deny that he was right. “What about you, Tsuna-san?” Gokudera asked back. 

Tsuna shook his head, “Bachelor for life, I decided to myself. A lot of things have happened to me since I was thirteen, then the hard times happened. I was too determined to prove to everyone that ‘Dame-Tsuna’ has something to prove, until dating never interested me anymore.” he started. “I sent off Kyoko and Haru at their own weddings with a smile, and never felt any sort of jealousy. They’re like my sisters now.” 

“So you’re the rich uncle who likes to travel and brings the nieces and nephews expensive gifts.” 

“Exactly!” Tsuna said, finally having a parent understand. “Though there are four of us who are like that though.” When the other man raised a brow, he continued, “Aside from me, there is Irie, who chose his tech more than love, then Kyouya and Takeshi.” 

At the mention of Yamamoto’s name, Gokudera frowned. Tsuna suddenly remembered why and smacked himself on the head for his casual statement. 

“Takeshi...didn’t marry?” from his eyes, Tsuna can tell that he’s feeling guilty. 

He nodded. “By choice, by the way.” Tsuna said. “We never really talked about why we chose to be bachelors in detail, but there was one time that we had briefly done it.” he looked at him, “And I believe that you know the reason.” 

Gokudera was silent, but nodded anyways. The memory of promising Yamamoto that he will return to Japan for them to see each other again came back to him. It was within these halls that they made such a promise. But because of what happened, that promise had been unintentionally broken. 

There were times back in the day that he would head to the training room to blow something up to try to forget his frustration of not seeing Yamamoto again, even after he had sent him the last email he was ever going to get from the former Rain Guardian. As he got older, the pain turned into an occasional ache when he sees or hears something that is related to the baseball idiot, until it had turned to longing into his adulthood. 

“What does he do now? Are you guys still in contact?” Gokudera inquired. 

“We’re still in contact.” Tsuna began. “But we’ll talk more about that later. For now, let’s focus on solving our crisis.” Tsuna said as he looked at the end of the hall where the grand meeting room was situated. The moment they went on this route, Tsuna knew that he was not only meeting Xanxus and his guardians, he was also meeting his friends and allies. Most of all, he was going to meet his estranged father. 

Once the doors opened, he could see the aged faces of the former Varia members now turned Vongola Guardians, his allies, and most especially, Sawada Iemitsu. 

Upon their entry, Tsuna couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, well, well. It seems that we have a full house tonight.” he mused as the doors closed behind him. 

Xanxus sat at the far end of the table, effectively asserting his authority in the room. Tsuna was kind of happy that there was an aura of subdued rage in him. Gokudera was not joking when he commented that Xanxus had mellowed out over the years, and had mellowed out more when he was presented with fatherhood to three children. 

Dino, his surrogate older brother, looked at his figure and smiled as wide as he was able to (considering what happened to his eldest). “It’s been a while, Tsuna.” 

Tsuna, not to be rude, nodded in turn, “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Dino-san,” he then looked at the Simon boss, one that he regarded as his best friend in the mafia world, Kozato Enma. “And you too, Enma-kun.” 

Enma nodded in greeting as well. The last time they had met was a day before the Japan seclusion would be enacted, when he and the rest of his family had retreated back to the Simon Island to live out the rest of their days uninterrupted, well, at least until Kozato Mamiko had somehow ended up in COMSUBIN. 

“It’s great to see you after a long time, Tsuna-kun.” he greeted back. 

Then, Tsuna turned to the man whom he had passed the title of the Vongola Decimo to. “It’s nice to see you again, Xanxus-san.” 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Xanxus greeted reluctantly as he was wary of Squalo’s stare who was seated at his right. The loud man that he is, Squalo was no pushover when it comes to manners, as he tends to be the one to save a meeting in order for things not to go south with their allies in his early years as the boss. “You and I both know that you being here is not a coincidence.” 

“Indeed,” he said as he was presented a seat at the right side of Xanxus in the long table. Gokudera soon followed and his children were instructed to wait in the receiving room adjacent to the meeting room by Squalo. Tsuna could tell that after this, Squalo will be the one to tell them off as they acted without permission. 

“I was just following an illegal drug ring, and lo and behold, I had gathered from my personal intel that the Vongola and most of the people in this room are tangled up in it. Thankfully, the kind of tangle I expected was proven to be false.” 

Xanxus snorted, “As if we would stoop that low. I may be a Vongola by adoption, but I know when to dabble on things and where to keep my hands off.” 

Tsuna held his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t say you did something wrong.” his eyes sharpened, “I’m saying, what will you do about this situation once we put down your son?” he asked. “After all, it was your son who got involved with a Japanese pharmaceutical company’s son and had misused their knowledge to attempt to eliminate every single firstborn of the powerful mafia families here in this room.” 

He might have expected Xanxus to growl or to threaten him to shut up, but surprisingly, that did not happen. All he got was an exasperated sigh as he nodded. “Now I’m beginning to feel like this was what the old man was referring to when he said we gave him so much trouble with the succession.” 

Picking up on his surprising humor, Tsuna chuckled, “I agree. We did a lot of things that could make any parent pull their hair out in frustration.” he said with a nod. “But this time, I think this will be something that the boy cannot avoid punishment from, wouldn’t you say?” 

“It won’t be easy as we will be chucking most of the second-borns in Vindice at this point.” Squalo spoke up. “But if this will be the side effect of putting an end to my son’s schemes, then I will do anything before Vindice decides to do it in their own way.” 

“And we all know how Bermuda works.” Gokudera added. “He’ll just grab them and throw them in the holding cells for all eternity while dragging their weakened bodies on the pavement.” 

From the gritting of Squalo’s teeth, he could tell that he was not taking things well, but for the sake of the famiglia, he was taking it all in and cannot refute that his son was in the wrong. Ira and Timoteo had mentioned before that Martello was the favorite son of Squalo, having had rain flames and the swordsman prowess that he was known to have. But things took a turn for the worse as they never noticed the underlying resentments the young man has towards his older sister. 

Tsuna does not have children of his own, so he does not understand completely, but he had been on the receiving end of the resentment during his battle with Xanxus as a teenager. He had seen first hand how it sets on the heart. How fast it spreads despite careful upbringing. 

“And I assume that everyone is in agreement with this?” Tsuna looked at the other three people in the room before his and Gokudera’s arrival. 

Dino nodded. “This is for the sake of my heir, and I would do anything to save her and punish those who came to harm her.” 

“My daughter may not be in this conflict, but she worked hard to get the intel that we all have now to put an end to this battle. I won’t sit still and allow her hard work to go to waste.” Enma added. 

Looking at their eyes that had their resolve showing, Tsuna sighed and nodded. “I guess we are in agreement. We leave the captured to the Vindice, but first, we need to catch them.” 

“The children can give you the information you need later.” Squalo said. “For now, you need to be rid of someone annoying.” he warned him. 

Tsuna didn’t need to know who he meant by that. 

As soon as he said that, the doors to the office opened once again to reveal a new group of people that Tsuna didn’t really want to meet again. 

At the door stood Sawada Iemitsu, old and gray, and right beside him as usual, is his apprentice, Basil. 

Tsuna would be lying if at one point he got jealous of Basil being treated more like his son than he was, but he quickly dismissed the thought a few months in when he realized that the man never really valued anything but the survival of the Vongola Famiglia. At that point, Tsuna realized that there was no use in salvaging his relationship with his father. The last straw came when his mom had asked him to come home before the seclusion and had refused. It not only angered Tsuna, but it broke his mother’s heart and made her realize that she was the only one madly in love in their relationship. 

Seeing his father in his sixties now made him feel numb. There was no anger or the intent to hit or punch. Just total indifference. There was no use wasting his emotions on such a man, when the only one who ever treated him like a son is now in a medical pod in a deep coma. 

“You’re late, Iemitsu.” Squalo told him. “I sent in the message an hour ago.” 

Basil was the one who answered for Iemitsu, “Apologies, Squalo. We were in the middle of a meeting when your transmission arrived.” 

Iemitsu immediately took his seat at the opposite side of Tsuna and Gokudera, and the man never took off his eyes on him. Tsuna found it irritating, but he kept his cool, knowing that an ensuing fight was not what they needed. Besides, he had to consider what the Vongola would spend in restoring the meeting room once it was done. He did not want to burden Xanxus with it. 

“Well, look what the lion cub brought in.” Tsuna greeted. “It’s been a while, Iemitsu-san.” 

He hasn’t acknowledged Iemitsu as his father in a long time. That title now belonged to his stepfather when his mom got remarried. Back then, Tsuna was definitely sure that the man deserved that title more than the one in front of him right now. 

Surprised at the address, Iemitsu spoke, “So you’re here.” 

Raising a brow at his dry answer, he glanced at Basil’s way, but even the other man was surprised at his dry greeting. 

“Well, I have been briefed of the situation, but I think you will all need to be aware of something other than me lending a hand.” Tsuna told them. 

“Speak.” Xanxus urged him. 

Continuing, Tsuna took out his wristcom and turned on the holographic projection showing the image of a pharmaceutical company and the family that owned it. 

“We’ve been following a drug ring that we have been chasing for years now. The Sumitomo Pharmaceutical Company is owned by the Sumitomo family. The son, Yasuhiro, is the main contributor of the development of the drug that the firstborns, Reborn and Mamiko had been shot with.” he told them. 

“How did they get in contact with the Italian mafia and the academy then?” Dino asked. 

Gokudera was the one who answered, “According to what Violetta and the kids had found out a few days ago, it seems that Yasuhiro Sumitomo is a classmate of theirs. He mostly got in contact with the second born children and had given them the information in order to give them the weapon they need to take out their older siblings without being put under suspicion.” 

“The Sumitomo Pharmaceuticals has been taken down by the Japanese government and Sibyl more than ten years ago for abusing the drugs that they are developing, as they are going beyond the regulations Sibyl had in place when it comes to the distribution of the types of drugs that we use for stress medications.” Tsuna shared. “There have been multiple cases that proved that their drug is the leading cause of what we call the Eustress Deficiency, a neurological disease brought by excessive use of such treatments. The family made a run for it the day of the shut-down, and we have been hunting them down as fugitives since.” 

“And I can tell that they have not been caught, since their son is now associated with the second borns.” Iemitsu said dryly. 

Tsuna was getting irritated at the implication that they had been sloppy, but he had to let it pass unless his hand moved to activate his Denominator. 

“On the contrary, out of the five members of the Sumitomo family, only two are recorded to be alive. The wife, Masako and the youngest son, Yasuhiro. Our team got the two eldest children and the father eight years ago. We didn’t manage to apprehend the two as they were sent away long before we managed to trace their route.” 

“And how do you know that they are truly dead?” Enma wondered. “It could be that they faked their deaths.” 

Smiling, Tsuna replied, “Oh they’re dead alright. My team tracked them down when they were hiding in Korea. My Dominator was the one that killed the patriarch and the sons by my subordinates.” he said as he showed the data of the patriarch and his two eldest sons with the tag by his system as ‘ELIMINATED’ in bright red letters. 

“Our mission, as given by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, is to eliminate all traces of their research and drugs, and if Sibyl judges it, we are to capture or eliminate the remaining members of the family and their sources.” Tsuna said. “Once that has been accomplished, I will leave you with the children to do as you see fit.” 

Xanxus nodded, “That seems like a fair trade.” he concluded. “As long as you leave all the mafia children out of the end of your gun, we’ll deal with the rest. The last thing we all need is the Italian government trying to take us down again with their flimsy attempts.” 

“I won’t make any promises if they try to attack me directly.” Tsuna bargained. “Besides, I’m doing this in exchange for the recovery of the kids and Reborn. I have no other desires to string up conflict within the family.”

“What happens when they attack you directly then?” Dino questioned. 

Feeling sadistic, Tsuna replied with a smirk, “There will be nothing left of them to bury.” 

No one in the room expected Tsuna to exude the aura of the former Sun Arcobaleno at that moment, and they cannot deny that Tsuna was more than capable of doing that without question. 

Xanxus scoffed and stared at Tsuna, “It seems your fangs got sharper, Sawada. I respect that.” 

“Why thank you. It’s a big compliment, coming from you.” Tsuna returned with an appreciative smile. 

“Ira also told us about that tech of yours that obliterated the enemy’s weapon during the cargo attack.” Iemitsu had brought up, “What kind of weapon did you use?” 

Knowing that the man was speaking in formalities like he always had when he was in front of him discussing mafia matters, Tsuna paid no mind and stood. “Oh, you mean this…” he said as he took out his Dominator from his holster. He had configured it earlier to project what the AI was saying and not just to him. 

**_Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System hibernation mode, ended._ **

**_User authentication, Chief Officer Sawada Tsunayoshi._ **

Now that he has shown them his Dominator, Tsuna was more than glad to flaunt one of his ‘children’ to others other than their team’s jealous opponents back at home. 

“Isn’t she lovely?” Tsuna asked rhetorically. “She’s taken out hundreds of targets in the years I had it, the Dominator is just like my extended limb.” 

“So that weapon was created for the Japanese Justice system.” Enma said with a hint of fear. Even if they had moved back to Simon Island right before the seclusion, he still had some contacts in giving him updates on the situation of Japan. To say that he was impressed with the government’s maintenance of their economy and their justice system was an understatement. He had heard, however, of the weapon of the Ministry of Welfare’s and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs’ usage of the Dominator, which is technically used as one of the best eyes and hands of the Sibyl System. It was a weapon that only uses humans as the transporter, and they are to judge if the target is to die or to be subdued. 

It was a powerful weapon that was created by a group of scientists that had kept it under lock and key, just like what they had done while completing the system as well. 

Nodding enthusiastically, Tsuna continued, “Yes. It’s been a long time since I was given this Dominator, so we’ve done a lot over the years. You can say I’ve had it since the very beginning.” he hinted at Enma. 

When Enma looked at Gokudera for validation, a simple nod from the man confirmed what Tsuna was trying to tell him. 

Tsuna had made the weapon himself. And if that was the case, then that would mean…

They were not dealing with Tsuna as a simple government hitman. 

They were dealing with one of the people who had created the Japan that they know today. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience~! I had to cut this short since it was getting a little too long for my liking, but we will see more of what happened in this meeting room and the arrival of Yamamoto and Hibari~!
> 
> Though that will still be in a while, I hope you can wait for a little while longer. 
> 
> See you next chapter~!


End file.
